Recuperando el corazón
by Cherrie SA
Summary: Bella traicionada por su amiga pierde la inocencia a manos de un desconocido. Años mas tarde se enamora de Edward un joven caballeroso y apuesto con un terrible pasado que lo vincula con ella, ¿podrá su amor perdonar los errores del pasado?
1. Prólogo

**Recuperando el corazón**

_Nota Aclaratoria. Los personajes de Twiligth pertenecen a la autora Stephanie Meyer_

_Summary Los sueños de Bella se esfumaron cuando su "mejor Amiga" motivada por la envidia de que todos admiraban más a Bella que a ella, le tiende una trampa donde con engaños hace que ella pierda su inocencia, después de este terrible acto ella huye a Forks con su padre, pidiendo siempre que hubiera justicia para lo que le hicieron. Al paso de los años ella se encuentra con Edward, un joven que también tiene un terrible secreto en su pasado, algo que lo atormenta día con día y no lo deja ser feliz. Ambos se enamoran sin embargo tienen que sobreponerse a los obstáculos que el mismo pasado les impone, un pasado lleno de intrigas, de maldad y de odio. ¿Podrá su amor hacer que puedan perdonarse mutuamente? ¿Recuperaran el corazón que perdieron en sus días de adolescencia?_

**_Prólogo_**

Dos jóvenes se encontrabas platicando en una pequeña cafetería, la mesa que ocupaban estaba lo más alejada de la entrada, casi oculta a los ojos de todos, a pesar de que nadie los estaba escuchando hablaban en susurró, como si no quisieran de que nadie se enterara de lo que estaban diciendo

- ¿estás segura que no sospecha nada Victoria? – dijo James, un joven rubio de dieciocho años, ojos azules, el cabello un poco desaliñado, pero estaba de muy buen ver

- Para nada James, es una tonta, se tragó de que la fiesta es por mi cumpleaños, ni siquiera sabe que mis padres no estarán – dijo riéndose Victoria, la joven era realmente hermosa, tenía un cabello de tonalidades rojizas, ojos azules, su cuerpo muy bien proporcionados a pesar de sus dieciséis años faltaban días para que cumpliera diecisiete, pero estaba atrasada en la escuela debido a que no le gustaba mucho el estudio, ella prefería gozar la vida al igual que su amigo James

- Gracias a mi padrino Phil, tus padres se fueron de viaje – dijo él con una risa escalofriante

- Si lo sé, veo que Phil está muy interesado en que la hagan mujer – rió la chica mostrando la perfecta hilera de sus dientes

- Por supuesto, esa niña está de muy buen ver, además tú misma lo has dicho no le ha hecho caso a nadie – dijo el rubio relamiéndose los labios, mostrando a través de sus ojos un poco de lujuria al recordar a la chica de que estaban hablando

- Así es, "la inmaculada Bella" espera a su príncipe azul y vaya príncipe azul que tendrá. Supongo que ya escogiste a alguien – preguntó la chica en un tono algo sarcástico, en realidad conocía a la mayoría de los amigos de su compañero, pero nadie encajaba con lo que pensaban hacer, a menos que se tratará de ese chico que vivía en Chicago: Edward

- Por supuesto, el muy imbécil es el perfecto caballero, siempre tratando con cortesía a todas las chicas, no pasa de los simples besos, y eso que ya varias se le han ofrecido – dijo enfadado el rubio – pero él espera a la chica ideal, sobre todo que cuando sea su primera vez sea por amor, ¡Vaya cursilería! – pronunció con mucho odio

- Se ve que lo odias – expresó Victoria, admirando a su amigo, en realidad eran tal para cual, ambos envidiaban a "sus mejores amigos" por tener lo que ellos no poseían ni podía poseer en toda la extensión de la palabra, en especial la admiración del sexo opuesto.

- No tanto como tú a Bella – argumentó James

- Por supuesto que la odio, ella con su cara de mosca muerta tiene a todos los hombres de la escuela rendidos a su pies, en cambio a mí sólo se me acercan para que les hable bien de ellos a Bella, pero esto se acabó –

- Por supuesto Victoria, mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro, además ganaremos bastante con ello –

- Lo sé, afortunadamente Phil está obsesionado con ella, pero lo que no entiendo, ¿Por qué tiene que hacer que otro la haga mujer? –

- Ella es menor de edad, su padre es Jefe de la Policía, además Phil es su padrastro y no quiere tener problemas con la justicia –

- Pero acaso ¿no te gustaría ser el primero en la vida de Bella?

- Por supuesto a quien no le gustaría ser el primero en la vida de una mujer, pero también soy mayor de edad, y ella me conoce, lo importante es que no sepa quién lo hizo y que ambos sean menores de edad, además Edward será perfecto ¿Quién sospecharía de él? Hasta la palabra de Bella estaría en duda – ambos se ríen, después siguieron platicando, ultimando detalles, no se les podía pasar nada por alto, un error y todos sus planes se vendrían abajo

Después de hablar un momento más se despidieron, no sin antes darse una buena sesión de besos demasiados escandalosos para la vista del público, no podían hacer nada más, aunque lo deseaban, pero ya habría tiempo para ello, primero estaba la venganza, como ellos le llamaban

Llegó el día de la Fiesta, Bella Swan, la amiga de Victoria llegó a su casa desde temprano, ella era una chica muy dulce, a pesar de sus quince años tenía un cuerpo muy buen proporcionado, su cabello castaño caía suavemente hasta la cintura, sus ojos, color chocolates, eran tiernos y delicados, al llegar se extrañó de que los papás de su amiga no estuvieran, por supuesto Victoria le dio el pretexto de que sus padres salieron de viajes por negocio, Bella ayudó a su amiga con los preparativos, al caer la tarde Victoria la vistió con un hermoso traje de odalisca, la maquilló de tal manera que daba la impresión de que traía una máscara acentuando sus bellos ojos marrones

Poco después la fiesta comenzaba, la chica no se dio cuenta cuando le pusieron a la bebida que estaba tomando una droga

Por su parte James había llegado con Edward, el cual venía disfrazado del Legendario Zorro, llegaron junto con otros dos amigos, Laurent y Dimitri, en la fiesta a Edward al igual que a Bella lo drogaron, a él, con un estimulante sexual y a ella con una droga que dejaba paralizada por un tiempo a las personas, sin embargo el efecto no era inmediato.

Ya estaba avanzada la fiesta cuando Victoria los presenta

-Zorro, ella es Sherezada

- Sherezada, él es el Zorro

Ambos se atrajeron, fue un amor a primera vista, estuvieron hablando un poco, después bailaron, al principio Bella no quería hacerlo, pues era algo torpe, sin embargo en los brazos de su héroe, la pequeña odalisca se acopló muy bien al baile, una vez terminado, salieron al jardín

- Ahora, empezará la siguiente parte de nuestro plan, debo cerrar la puerta, por supuesto está abierta la de la recámara, el lugar perfecto – dijo Victoria sonriendo maliciosamente

- ¿Será que la droga surja efecto en el momento adecuado? – preguntó James

- Eso espero, hicimos varias pruebas, esperemos que todo sea un éxito, además creo que el tiempo nos favorece, mira – al ver por la ventana se dieron cuenta de que había empezado a llover y los chicos corrían a refugiarse, al encontrarse cerrada la puerta de la cocina, entraron a la puerta que conducía a una habitación

- Escuchemos, le puse los radio de bebé, podemos escuchar todo, y saber cuándo es el momento de entrar – decía Victoria al momento que corría junto con James a otra habitación, lo invitado ni cuenta se daban de lo ocurrido debido a que algunos estaban demasiados borrachos o estaban en pleno agasaje sin importa que otros los estuvieran viendo, en realidad era una fiesta algo normal tanto para Victoria como para James, estaban acostumbrados a esa clase de orgías

- Sherezada, eres tan hermosa – dijo Edward, después empezaron a escuchar el sonido de los besos - No te preocupes Sherezada, no haremos nada que tú no quieras – se escuchó decir a Edward y nuevamente los besos - No temas mi amor, si quieres que me detenga me detengo – sin embargo como respuesta sólo se escucharon unos gemidos, suspiros y más gemidos – No llores mi amor, disculpa si te hago sufrir, pero también es mi primera vez –

- Te lo dije Victoria, ambos eran vírgenes – expresó James demasiado contento, los dos se rieron al parecer gozaban de lo que estaba pasando

- pues hoy dejaron de serlo – dice la mujer para volver a reírse – ahora solo falta esperar a que terminen – le voy avisara a Laurent, se fue y al poco rato vino con su amigo,

- ¡qué malos son! No avisan para también escuchar – dijo de una manera muy lujuriosa – espero después gozarla yo también – puntualizó pues realmente muchos querían tener a Bella entre sus brazos o mejor dicho entre sus piernas

- Lo siento Laurent, pero sería mucho riesgo, después te consigo una cita con ella, después de esto no tiene nada que perder – dijo Victoria guiñándole el ojo

- Te amo Sherezada – se escuchó decir a Edward y después sólo silencio – es el momento dijo Victoria, se dirigieron a la habitación donde se encontraban Edward y Bella, abrió la puerta, para ver al chico cubriendo el cuerpo de Bella, pero antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, Laurent y James entraron, Edward trató de resistirse, pero le inyectaron un sedante y el chico cayó dormido, agarraron sus ropas para llevarlo a otra habitación para vestirlo y sacarlo por el pasillo, de esa manera nadie de los invitados pudiera darse cuenta de lo que pasó, aunque en realidad ya para ese momento la mayoría estaba durmiendo, los que se encontraban despiertos estaban demasiado borrachos, y otros que seguían ocupados con sus parejas que ni por enterados se dieron, los que lograron ver algo se imaginaron que al amigo de James se le habían pasado las copas

Victoria se quedó sola con Bella, la miraba con sarcasmo – Vaya Bella, después de todo si era cierto que eras virgen – expresó la pelirroja con una sonrisa triunfal mientras la destapaba para mirar la mancha roja, prueba de la virginidad de Bella - no amiga, no te molestes en moverte, no puedes, ¿sabes? Esta es mi venganza – dijo la chica con mucha rabia, en eso se da cuenta que Bella la está mirando tratando de decir ¿Por qué? Victoria sigue destilando todo su veneno y rencor hacia su amiga – Si Bella, Venganza – recalca la pelirroja - todo los chicos que quería, primero iban contigo, cómo tú le decías que no, entonces era su segunda opción, algunos para que yo te hablará bien de ellos, no sabes cómo te empecé a odiar, tenía que hacerte pagar los desprecios que recibí por tu culpa – en tanto Bella seguía llorando - pero eso no es todo Bella, Phil, si tu padrastro también te desea, pero no quería ser el primero, ¿Qué pensaría tu madre si él te desfloraba, por eso nos ayudó, así que amiga, después de esto vas a seguir gozando, con el esposo de tu madre

- ¿Por qué? – fue lo primeo que salió de los labios de la chica de manera dificultosa

En tanto James y Laurent, después de vestir a Edward, lo sacaron haciéndole creer a todos que se le habían pasado las copas, los subieron al coche y ahí le quitaron el antifaz para marcharse a casa de James

- De verdad que Edward estaba ansioso – dijo Laurent emocionado y es que sabía que el chico era bastante tranquilo, no como ellos que se acostaban a la primera oportunidad con la chica que se los permitiera, por supuesto habían cuidado las apariencias con él

- cómo no iba estar ansioso, si le dimos un estimulante sexual, además con lo que había tomado, era lógico que se desahogara con esa chica – rio James

- Pero me extraña que ella no se haya defendido, Bella no es una chica fácil, bueno hasta ahora no era una chica fácil – cuestionó Laurent

- Laurent, es mejor que no sepas, en algunas ocasiones la ignorancia es buena –

- ¿Qué tratas de decir?

- ¡qué no te metas en donde no te llamas!

- de acuerdo, lo que digas, pero ¿Qué haremos con Edward?

- Esperar a que se la pase el efecto, cuando nos pregunté le diremos que la chica lo utilizó, que su novio no quería tener relaciones con ella por ser menor de edad y virgen, como nos conoce a todos ninguno quería hacerlo, por eso lo eligió a él, en caso de que quiera verla le diremos que se fugó con su novio

- de acuerdo James, se hará como tú digas – dijo Laurent, al fin y al cabo a él que le importaba

Era más de mediodía cuando Edward despertaba un poco aturdido

- ¿Dónde estoy? Y ¿Sherezada? – preguntó al ver que la chica no estaba junto a él

- ¿Sherezada? – dijo James

- si la linda odalisca que estaba en la fiesta de Vicky – recalcó Edward

- Ahh, esa chica, Edward, se te subieron un poco las copas, te encontramos – no pudo terminar James porque el chico de cabellos cobrizos lo interrumpió

- Por favor James, no me digas que no pasó nada, a pesar de todo lo recuerdo muy bien – exclamó Edward

- Amigo, no quería decírtelo, pero esa chica sólo jugó contigo, es decir, ella tiene novio, es mucho mayor que ella, como sabes ella quería dar el siguiente paso en su relación pero él se negaba porque ella es menor de edad y era virgen, por eso buscó a alguien que le quitara su virginidad, nadie había querido hacerlo, pero te agarró de incauto

- No te creo James, ella no tenía novio – aseguró Edward

- ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Apenas la conociste – confrontó James

- por la manera en cómo se comportó, ni siquiera la habían besado, le di su primer beso – afirmó Edward

- Pues te engañó, ella huyó hoy con su novio, pregúntale a Vicky – me dijo

- Llévame entonces con ella – insistió Edward, al principio James se negaba, hasta que le habló a Victoria

- Vicky, Edward quiere ir a tu casa –

- No te preocupes James, puedes traerlo, Bella se acaba de ir, ¿Qué le dijiste?

- No quiero ser una molestia -

- Supongo que él está contigo

- Así es

- Entonces ¿Qué vamos hacer para ponernos de acuerdo?

- Pasó por Laurent y vamos a tu casa –

- de acuerdo le hablaré a Laurent

Después de colgar Vicky le marcó a Laurent

- Laurent, habla Vicky, me habló James, ¿Qué le vamos a decir a Edward? –

- Que la chica con la que estuvo lo utilizó para quitarle su virginidad porque su novio no quería hacerlo y que se fugó con él

- de acuerdo Laurent, James pasará por ti para que vengan a la casa, cualquier cosa me ayudas para que no meta la pata –

- Por supuesto Vicky, nos vemos ahí

Momentos después James llegó por Laurent y los tres fueron a ver a Victoria

- ¿Dónde está Sherezada? – le pregunta a Victoria apenas llegan a su casa

- Buenas tardes, igual me da gusto verte Edward – le dijo la chica

- Lo siento, pero quiero ver a Sherezada

- Ella no está se fugó esta madrugada con su novio, no pude hacer nada por impedirlo –

- no te creo, ¿Quién es ella?

- Lo siento Eddie, pero no podemos decírtelo, ella nos hizo jurárselo, lo lamentamos, cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, te utilizó –

- No puedo creerlo – dijo el chico

- Te lo dijimos, vámonos Edward – todos salen, pero Edward se siente traicionado, sus ilusiones se habían venido abajo

Los tres hombres se dirigen al casa de James, al llegar Edward se encierra en su cuarto, no podía creer que la mujer de la que se había enamorado lo hubiera utilizado pero todo apuntaba a que era la verdad, por lo que su primer amor había resultado un verdadero fracaso, sin embargo su corazón le decía que debía de creer en ella en su Sherezada, una vez en el cuarto se dedicó a golpear la cama, no estaba en su casa para estar tirando todo, tenía que encontrarla, tenía que preguntarle por qué lo había utilizado

Continuará

Amigas, este es un nuevo fic, espero les guste, para los que han leído mis fics, les digo que es una adaptación de sanando las heridas del corazón por supuesto el tema central es lo mismo, la historia cambiará un poco para adaptarla a los personajes de twiligth, ademas que quiero dedicarselo como regalo de cumpleaños a mi amiga Sailor Lady que en días, pero días pasados fue su cumpleaños y le debía su regalo

espero les guste, y me dejen muchos reviews,

ahora ¿que pasará con Edward y Bella? pues no dejen de leer,

Besos

Cherrie

29 - mayo - 2010


	2. Recuerdos del pasado

**Recuperando el corazón**

_Nota Aclaratoria. Los personajes de Twiligth pertenecen a la autora Stephanie Meyer_

_Summary Los sueños de Bella se esfumaron cuando su "mejor Amiga" motivada por la envidia de que todos admiraban más a Bella que a ella, le tiende una trampa donde con engaños hace que ella pierda su inocencia, después de este terrible acto ella huye a Forks con su padre, pidiendo siempre que hubiera justicia para lo que le hicieron. Al paso de los años ella se encuentra con Edward, un joven que también tiene un terrible secreto en su pasado, algo que lo atormenta día con día y no lo deja ser feliz. Ambos se enamoran sin embargo tienen que sobreponerse a los obstáculos que el mismo pasado les impone, un pasado lleno de intrigas, de maldad y de odio. ¿Podrá su amor hacer que puedan perdonarse mutuamente? ¿Recuperaran el corazón que perdieron en sus días de adolescencia?_

**_Capitulo 1. Recuerdos del Pasado_**

**Pov de Bella**

Era un día lluvioso como tantos en Forks, miraba por la ventana de mi habitación el caer de la lluvia, me llamo Isabella Marie Swan pero todos mis amigos me dicen Bella, voy a cumplir 18 años el 13 de septiembre, pero me sentía como de más edad, la lluvia reflejaba mis sentimientos: tristeza, ansiedad, angustia, soledad, en fin tantas cosas, pero en realidad me sentía realmente triste, esta tristeza la tenía desde hace tres años, mis ilusiones y sueños fueron destrozados por los que creía mis amigos, en especial mi dizque mejor amiga: Victoria aun recordaba esos hechos que eran tan lejanos pero que estaban presentes día con día

**_Flash Back _**

_Era día de Carnaval, en todos los lugares había fiestas y celebraciones para este acontecimiento, en la escuela no se podían quedar atrás_

_- Por favor Bella, di que sí – me decía Victoria una de "mis amigas" _

_- Vicky, sabes que no me gustan los bailes, tengo dos pies izquierdos – le decía a manera de aclaración _

_- No es un solo baile, es la celebración de mi cumpleaños, eres mi mejor amiga, no puedes fallarme – me suplicaba poniéndome unos ojos de borrego a medio morir _

_- Tengo que pedirle permiso a mi madre y a Phil – le decía, Phil era el segundo esposo de mi madre, sin embargo no me gustaba como me miraba últimamente, todo el tiempo parecía estar acechándome, según él me cuidaba, pero para mí parecía como si quisiera desnudarme con la mirada, no le decía nada a mi madre, la primera vez que le dije que no me gustaba como me miraba ella dijo que eran alucinaciones mías que Phil me quería como una hija, por lo que no insistí más, sin embargo cuando le comenté a mi padre al hablar por teléfono el me dijo que tratara de no estar cerca de él si me sentía incomoda y en realidad eso hacía, siempre que había la posibilidad de que me quedara sola con él en la casa decía que tenía que ir a la biblioteca y me iba para ahí. _

_- No te preocupes, ya hablé con tu madre y tu padrastro, no hay problema, es más dieron su permiso para que te quedes a dormir a mi casa, por favor Bella – volvía a suplicar mi amiga Victoria, era tanto el poder que tenía sobre mí que acabé aceptando, pese que no me gustaban los bailes_

_- De acuerdo, pero no tengo disfraz – le dije tratando de mostrarme un poco animada, pero en realidad me sentía incomoda, pero Victoria era mi mejor amiga, de hecho se podría decir que la única, debido a que era muy tímida, no sé cómo es que la chica más popular de mi colegio fuera mi mejor amiga _

_- No te preocupes, mis padres me compraron varios, te puedo prestar uno – me dijo sonriendo, ella siempre era tan atenta conmigo, siempre estaba al pendiente de mí _

_- Gracias Vicky – le respondí con una sonrisa, ambas nos abrazamos, después de ello seguimos platicando, ella me contó de lo feliz y animada que estaba en esa fiesta, decía que tal vez uno de sus sueños se hiciera realidad ese día, no me quiso decir que sueño pero me alegraba por ella._

_Llegó el día de la tan esperada celebración, en realidad estaba nerviosa, mi madre estaba más entusiasmada que yo en esa fiesta, según ella necesitaba salir a divertirme más y un baile era la ocasión perfecta para hacerlo, aunque yo opinaba lo contrario, nunca había sido buena para bailar, me aterraba la idea de hacerlo, pero tenía que estar con mi amiga_

_- Bella, pequeña, prepara tus cosas, hoy es la fiesta de Vicky – me dijo mi madre con voz entusiasta_

_- Las tengo preparada madre, en un momento las bajo – subí a mi habitación agarré mis cosas para que mi madre me llevara, tenía un mal presentimiento pero ¿Qué podía pasarme? Estaría en casa de mi amiga, sus padres estarían ahí para supervisar la fiesta, no podría ocurrir nada malo. _

_El trayecto a casa de Vicky fue tranquilo, sin embargo la sensación de angustia no pasaba, no quise decirle nada a mi madre, ella siempre criticaba ese tipo de cosas, decía que a pesar de mi corta edad era una amargada, llegamos a casa de mi amiga, ella salió a recibirme y saludar a mi madre _

_- Bella, pasó por ti mañana al mediodía – me dijo al despedirse _

_Entramos a casa de mi amiga y me sorprendió el verla tan silenciosa _

_- Vicky ¿Tus padres? Me gustaría saludarlos _

_- No están, tuvieron que salir de viaje de negocios de manera inesperada – dijo de manera convincente pero al ver mi rostro me dijo –Bella, no te preocupes, no pasará nada, mis padres me tienen confianza, además es sólo una simple fiesta, ven a mi habitación para que te enseñé tu disfraz – subimos a su habitación, había varios disfraces, de princesa, de hada… todos demasiados atrevidos _

_- este es perfecto para ti – agarró un disfraz y me lo dio, era de odalisca, de color azul, al verlo abrí los ojos y le contesté – No puedo ponerme eso – pues el traje consistía de una falda transparente con su top, lleno de lentejuelas, en la cabeza llevaba un velo _

_- Pero Bella, te verás genial, además tienes un cuerpo estupendo, por favor, los demás disfraces ya fueron escogidos – me dijo mientras me decía de quien era cada uno por supuesto había algunos nombres que no conocía, y es que Victoria era una chica bastante popular, a diferencia de mí _

_- Vicky, no estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de vestuario – le dije, mientras sentía que toda la sangre se me iba a la cabeza por la pena de llevar ese disfraz _

_- No te preocupes, nadie sabrá que eres tú, tendrás el velo, además te maquillaré de tal manera que no podrán reconocerte, además si te das cuenta es el menos atrevido – fue tanta su insistencia que acabé cediendo, realmente Vicky tenía un poder especial sobre mis decisiones, pero tenía razón en cuanto al disfraz, todo los demás no dejaban mucho a la imaginación, pero en fin, esperemos que no pase nada malo pensé_

_Por supuesto me puse ayudar a Vicky con los detalles finales, los bocadillos y el refresco. Después nos fuimos a poner los disfraces, el mío parecía hecho a mi medida, Vicky me maquilló, al mirarme al espejo me di cuenta de que ella me había dicho la verdad, quien me viera no podría reconocerme. Caía la noche cuando empezaron a llegar sus invitados, algunas chicas subieron a cambiarse y bajaron sin ningún pudor, en unos instantes la sala de la casa estaba casi llena sin embargo sólo conocía a unos cuantos, iban a la misma escuela que nosotros, pero no sabía sus nombre, entre los que conocía o mejor dicho me llevaba estaba James, él era el ahijado de Phil. Me había invitado algunas ocasiones, sin embargo siempre lo había rechazado, había algo en él que no me inspiraba confianza, pero era el "mejor amigo" de Vicky, sabía que a mi amiga le gustaba y en ocasiones los había visto darse un beso, venía disfrazado de luchador grecorromano, junto a él llegaron tres muchachos más, uno vestido de emperador romano, el otro vestido de vaquero y el último vestido del zorro, realmente este último chico tenía presencia, lo miré pero cuando él me miró dirigí mi mirada hacia otro lado, realmente me apenaba, fueron llegando algunos más, si bien no eran muchos la casa parecía llena, la fiesta empezó y fue cuando me di cuenta de algo, habían metido licor, ¿cómo era posible? La mayoría éramos menores de edad _

_- Vicky, parece que le pusieron licor al refresco – le dije a mi amiga algo preocupada _

_- Bella, preciosa, mira separé este para ti, sólo tiene jarabe, por eso te sabrá diferente y no te preocupes por ese pequeño detalle, muchos de los que están aquí tienen el permiso de sus padres para tomar una copa – me dijo mientras me dio un beso, me fui a sentar junto a las escaleras, realmente me sentía un poco incomoda, pero estaba ahí por mi amiga_

_Por supuesto, sólo tomé el refresco de hecho fui la única, porque Vicky me había separado un poco antes de que le pusieran licor, tal como dijo ella tenía un sabor diferente además no se le sentía nada de licor, eso sí estaba delicioso no acababa de tomar mi tercer vaso cuando Vicky llegó _

_- Bella, amiga, veo que te acabaste tu refresco, te traigo otro – me dijo mientras me ofrecía otro – ven querida, quiero presentarte a alguien, pues veo que no te estás divirtiendo – quise negarme, pero no lo hice, me llevó hacia donde estaba "el zorro" _

_- "Zorro" te presento a Sherezada – el muchacho me miró, tenía unos hermosos ojos de color esmeralda, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y sentí como un pequeño calor recorría mi cuerpo de seguro estaba tan roja como un tomate – mucho gusto Sherezada – su voz era tan cálida y extremadamente masculina que me perturbo y sólo pude responderle – igualmente – después de hablar de cosas sin sentido, la música empezó _

_- ¿Deseas bailar? – me propuso con una hermosa sonrisa que hizo que sintiera miles de mariposas en el estómago_

_- No sé bailar – le respondí, pero él ya me había llevado a la pista de baile - no te preocupes, yo te enseño – me dijo nuevamente con su hermosa sonrisa que acabó con mis argumentos para rechazarlo, me tomó de la cintura y llevó mis brazos a su pecho, realmente me sorprendí el que no lo haya pisado en todo el rato en que estuvimos bailando_

_- Eres una mentirosa, me dijiste que no sabías bailar y bailas excelentemente Sherezada – me dijo mientras besaba dulcemente mis cabellos, me sentí toda nerviosa, alce mi rostro _

_- Estoy sorprendida igual que tú, siempre piso a las personas con los que bailo – le dije toda roja mientras le miraba a los ojos, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, entonces lo supe, era amor a primera vista_

_- Entonces debo tomar esto como un cumplido – acercó su rostro al mío y no sé en qué momento sus labios se toparon con los míos, era mi primer beso y por Dios era estupendo, era tan tierno al separarse de mí sólo pude decirle – ¿ese es un beso? – él asintió volvió a besarme, esta vez le correspondí, algo torpe pero realmente me sentí en las nubes, mi primer beso, había sido mucho mejor de lo que había soñado_

_- Me gustas Sherezada, ¿quieres ser mi novia? – preguntó y sólo asentí con mi cabeza, me acercó más a él, estaba un poco tenso, cuando terminó el baile me preguntó -¿podemos salir al jardín? - tomó mis manos y de pronto vi que la mayoría de los invitados estaban en pareja besándose o mejor dicho comiéndose unos a otros, al salir pudimos ver la Luna se veía tan radiante a pesar de que había algunas nubes que auguraban una gran tormenta, después de unos minutos las gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer y él tomo mi mano para entrar a la primera puerta que encontramos abierta, al entrar me di cuenta que era la recámara de huéspedes _

_- Eres tan hermosa – me decía mientras me trataba de quitar las escasa gotas de lluvia que habían en mi traje, nuevamente nuestros rostros quedaron cerca y empezamos a besarnos, no supe cómo fue que caímos sobre la cama _

_- No te preocupes Sherezada, no haremos nada que tú no quieras – me dijo mientras besaba mi cuello, sus manos empezaban a recorrer todo mi cuerpo, llegó un momento en que quise decirle que parara pero no pude, mi cuerpo no me respondía, de pronto sentí como era despojada de mi traje, quería decirle al zorro que se detuviera pero no podía, mis lágrimas empezaron a caer por mis ojos, no sabía que estaba pasando ¿Por qué no me podía mover? ¿Por qué no podía decirle que parara? _

_- No temas mi amor, si quieres que me detenga me detengo – me dijo, quise decirle que sí, pero ningún sonido salía de mis labios sólo unos cuantos gemidos que supongo que él entendió que le estaba pidiendo que siguiera, no podía moverme, de pronto ambos nos encontrábamos desnudos, lo único que salían de mis labios era los gemidos que me provocaba "el zorro", sus labios habían recorrido todo mi cuerpo, sus labios sólo habían pronunciado tiernas palabras y aunque no quería seguir, no podía impedirlo pero la sensación era maravillosa, sentía vibrar con cada caricia que me proporcionaba ese hombre tan enigmático, pero no quería que mi primera vez fuera de esa manera_

_De pronto sentí cómo mis piernas eran separadas y su miembro se encontraba en las puertas de mi intimidad, se fue introduciendo en mi lenta y suavemente, sentí cómo la barrera de mi virginidad era rota, sentí un dolor algo intenso, más lágrimas aparecieron en mis ojos – No llores mi amor, disculpa si te hago sufrir, pero también es mi primera vez – me dijo ¿su primera vez? Me pregunté mentalmente, no lo parecía por la fogosidad con la que me había tomado, la manera en cómo me había besado, las sensaciones tan diferentes que había provocado en mi ser, quise decirle nuevamente que se detuviera, pero no podía, sus movimientos empezaron de manera lenta, fue aumentando la intensidad de los mismo al igual que mis gemidos, de pronto sentí cómo empezaba a disfrutar de esa entrega a pesar de que no la quería, pero no podía evitar disfrutarla, sus caricias, sus besos estremecían todo mi ser, mis paredes internas se apretaron y me sentí extremadamente húmeda, pero también sentí que era invadida por un líquido algo caliente_

_- Te amo Sherezada – me dijo se abrazó a mí cubriendo mi desnudez de manera caballerosa con la sábana, me abrazaba y me daba tiernos besos, sin embargo mis lágrimas no paraban, mi primera vez no era precisamente lo que hubiese deseado, parecía que el zorro se estaba quedando dormido cuando las puertas se abrieron para dar paso a Victoria y a James juntos con otros dos muchachos más que me miraron de manera lasciva, agarraron al zorro el cual parecía disgustado por la acción, le inyectaron algo y se lo llevaron mientras lo iban vistiendo por el camino, yo sólo seguía llorando _

_- Vaya Bella, después de todo si era cierto que eras virgen – dijo Vicky mientras veía con morbosidad, con alegría, la sábana manchada, - no amiga, no te molestes en moverte, no puedes, ¿sabes? Esta es mi venganza – la miré sorprendida y ella se dio cuenta – Si Bella, Venganza – dijo la palabra muy lento deletreando todas sus letras como si estuviera disfrutando de ello – todos los chicos que quería primero iban contigo, cómo tú le decías que no, entonces era su segunda opción, algunos para que yo te hablará bien de ellos, otros, porqu se andaban conmigo, tal vez tú le harías caso, no sabes cómo te empecé a odiar, tenía que hacerte pagar los desprecios que recibí por tu culpa – no podía creerlo mi amiga había planeado eso – Pero eso no es todo Bella, Phil, si tu padrastro también te desea, pero no quería ser el primero, ¿Qué pensaría tu madre si él te desfloraba, por eso nos ayudó, así que amiga, después de esto vas a seguir gozando, con el esposo de tu madre pero te puedo decir que es un experto en las artes amatorias, te hará sentir como toda una mujer te lo digo por experiencia, claro que mi James le gana, después se empieza a reír _

_- ¿Por qué? – fue lo primero que salió de mis labios, lo dije tan despacio que pareció apenas un pequeño susurro _

_- ya te lo dije Bella, te odio, por supuesto "tu zorro" es un buen chico, el príncipe azul que siempre has estado esperando, si hubiese estado en sus cinco sentidos, se habría dado cuenta de que no estabas bien y jamás te hubiese hecho el amor – me dijo riendo – pero al igual que a ti lo estimulamos para que te poseyera y creo que lo disfrutaste bastante al igual que él _

_- Le diré a mi madre – le dije con mucho esfuerzo _

_- No te va a creer, todos en la fiesta vieron cómo te besabas y agasajabas con "el zorro", además algunos estaban tan borrachos que ni cuenta se dieron de lo que sucedió así que creerán lo que yo les diga y diré que tú querías tener tu primera experiencia – dijo con burla – además que en ningún momento tú te opusiste ¿o sí? De tus labios jamás salió no quiero hacerlo – volvió a burlarse de mí _

_- Iremos con la policía, me harán análisis – estas palabras salieron realmente con mucha dificultad pero algo tenía que hacer_

_- Bellita, no te das cuenta que nadie te va a creer, la droga que te pusimos no se descubre por los análisis que te hace la policía, ¿Qué va a decir tu madre? Cuando le digas que te entregaste a un muchacho que ni siquiera conoces – se empezó a reír, su risa retumbaba en mis oídos, tenía razón, todo lo habían planeado exitosamente, me dejó sola, sólo me quedaba llorar, pero eso sí, jamás permitiría que Phil me tocara, sólo quedaba a una persona a quien recurrir: mi padre _

_Cuando mi cuerpo empezó a responder, me levanté con mucha dificultad me metía al baño donde me lavé tratando de borrar todo rastro de aquel acto de "amor" ¡no! Aquel acto sucio y cruel, terminando me envolví con una toalla agarré mi celular y le llamé a mi padre _

_- Bella, hija ¿Qué pasa? – dijo un tanto alarmado, supongo que vio la hora _

_- Por favor padre, venme a buscar, quiero irme a Forks contigo – le dije llorando – no tardes – después de unos minutos él pareció reaccionar, no me preguntó nada sólo me contestó _

_- Bella, mañana mismo estaré en Phoenix, no te preocupes. – así lo hizo, cuando mi madre me fue a recoger al mediodía, me dijo que iríamos por mi padre al aeropuerto, al verlo lo abracé fuertemente _

_- Bella, no llores, estoy aquí – por supuesto Phil no quería que me fuera, pero tanto mi madre como mi padre estuvieron de acuerdo que era tiempo de pasar una temporada con él, por lo que ese mismo día abordé el avión para venir a vivir a Forks, junto con Charlie, mi papá, le conté todo por supuesto me realizaron todos los estudios con la mayor discreción posible y no hubo nada que los incriminara, cuando mi padre le reclamó a Phil, éste lo negó, mi madre por supuesto lo apoyó y a partir de eso no hemos hablado, ella cree que estoy celosa de su felicidad, afortunadamente he contado con todo el apoyo de mi padre, quien guardó mi secreto hasta que tuviéramos las pruebas para demandar a los responsables de mi tragedia_

**_Fin del Flash Back _**

Tocaron a la puerta lo cual me hizo salir de mis recuerdos

- Bella, hija ¿puedo pasar? - me preguntó, Charlie: mi padre, asomándose a través de la puerta

- Pasa Charlie – le contesté mientras le sonreía y me limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano

- Otra vez pensando en ese día – me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí para abrazarme

- No puedo olvidarlo papá, ese día me ha dejado marcada de por vida – le dije mientras me abrazaba a él y dejaba salir de nuevo unas cuantas lágrimas, ellas parecían mi compañeras desde ese día

- Lo sé mi pequeña, lamento no haber podido hacer nada para que ellos pagaran por lo que te hicieron, lo planearon muy bien, los resultados de laboratorio, el chequeo médico todo parecía indicar que no hubo atentado contra ti – comentó un poco furioso mientras me consolaba – ni siquiera porque soy el jefe de la policía pude hacer algo

- Charlie, ellos lo planearon todo, el padre de James compró a tus superiores, además no han hecho nada para promocionarte, aún siendo el mejor de los jefes de policía – le argumenté – lo que hace el dinero

- No me importa, pero me hubiese gustado verlos pagar por lo que te hicieron –

- Lo harán padre, "Dios me hará justicia" – expresé la frase de Edmundo Dantés en el conde de Montecristo.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos breves segundos, sin embargó Charlie lo rompió

- Te tengo una sorpresa, por tu cumpleaños – me dijo mi padre tratando de cambiar el tema, desde que había llegado había procurado hacer que olvidará ese día, hasta fui con una psicóloga, si bien me ayudó no fue lo suficiente

- Papá, faltan dos semanas – le dije sonriendo

- Lo sé, pero hoy empiezan las clases y como cumplirás la mayoría de edad, pienso que este regalo te va gustar – dijo divertido

- Charlie, no me gustan los regalos – le dije rodando los ojos

- Lo sé mi pequeña Bella, pero te aseguro que éste sí, además no cuenta como regalo porque no está envuelto, ni tiene lazo – me abrazó y bajamos, nos dirigimos a la salida, cuando abrió la puerta no pude dejar de exclamar un pequeño grito, ahí estaba una camioneta Chevy algo vieja pero no me importó, era mi primer vehículo

- papá, es fantástica – dije emocionada

- Billy me ayudó a conseguirla – me explicó, Billy era medio hermano de mi padre, ambos eran hijos de mi abuela – y tu primo Jacob la reparó antes de irse a su nueva escuela – dijo mientras me daba las llaves

- creo que también le daré las gracias a ellos, gracias Charlie – lo abracé, entré nuevamente a la casa por mis cosas, claro lo hice con mucho cuidado, pues soy propensa a los accidente, agarré mis cosas para subirme a mi adorable camioneta e irme a la escuela, si lo sé, no era la gran maravilla, pero era mía, cuando llegué la aparqué en el estacionamiento y me dirigí a mi salón, en la entrada me estaba esperando Ángela mi única amiga que pude hacer en ese lugar, era una chica tranquila, a pesar de que desconocía mi pasado, nunca había querido hacer preguntas sobre él y me alegraba que respetara mi silencio

- Bella ¡qué linda! ¿De dónde la sacaste? – me dijo al verme llegar en mi camioneta

- Charlie, es un regalo adelantado de cumpleaños – le dije sonriendo – al menos ya tendremos en que movernos –

Después fuimos a nuestros casilleros y de ahí a nuestros respectivos salones de clase, cuando entré a mi primera clase me senté, mi compañera de escritorio ya se encontraba ahí, era una chica de talla pequeña, de cabellos cortos, de hermosos ojos azules

- Hola soy Alice Cullen, tu nueva compañera de clases – me dijo presentándose

- Isabella Swan, pero prefiero que me digan Bella

- Mucho gusto Bella – me senté junto a ella justo al momento que entraba nuestro maestro el Señor Scott, al terminar la clase, Alice me pidió comparar horarios debido a que era nueva y como ahora era su amiga, quería saber qué materias tenía conmigo y aunque parezca increíble 5 de 6 materias que llevamos la teníamos en el mismo grupo, por lo que juntas nos fuimos a la siguiente clase, la cual también tenía con Ángela

- Mucho gusto – se dijeron las dos cuando las presenté, de pronto Alice se para y llama a una persona

- Rose – dijo al mismo tiempo que una hermosa rubia venía entrando

- Bella, Angie, ella es mi cuñada Rosalie, de cariño le decimos Rose, ella es ahijada de mis padres, ella junto con Jasper, mi novio y gemelo de Rosalie, además de mi hermano Emmet nos mudamos para aquí

- Mucho gusto – dije mientras le daba mi mano

- El gusto es mío – respondió devolviéndome el saludo

Al terminar la clase nos fuimos a la nevería, ahí conocí al novio de Alice y a uno de sus hermanos, el otro según me informó se encontraba en un internado

Alice y Rose eran magnificas, según Alice seriamos excelentes amigas

**Fin del POV de Bella**

Continuará

* * *

Bueno chicas, aqui está un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, es desde el punto de vista de Bella, como veran Victoria es odiosa, tambien de que Bella encontró a Alice la hermana de Edward,

Gracias a todas las que me dejaron un review, en verdad se los agradezco pues me animan a continuar, espero que en este capitulo reciba un poco más, así que si recibo 15 en este capitulo les subo el siguiente,

Besos

Dedico este capitulo a: Annie Sweet Cullen, Diyola, krisny, nahima chan, ross10, sailor Lady, viszed Annie Sweet Cullen, ere cullenswan

Cherrie

6 de junio - 2010


	3. ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

**Recuperando el corazón**

_Nota Aclaratoria. Los personajes de Twiligth pertenecen a la autora Stephanie Meyer_

_Summary Los sueños de Bella se esfumaron cuando su "mejor Amiga" motivada por la envidia de que todos admiraban más a Bella que a ella, le tiende una trampa donde con engaños hace que ella pierda su inocencia, después de este terrible acto ella huye a Forks con su padre, pidiendo siempre que hubiera justicia para lo que le hicieron. Al paso de los años ella se encuentra con Edward, un joven que también tiene un terrible secreto en su pasado, algo que lo atormenta día con día y no lo deja ser feliz. Ambos se enamoran sin embargo tienen que sobreponerse a los obstáculos que el mismo pasado les impone, un pasado lleno de intrigas, de maldad y de odio. ¿Podrá su amor hacer que puedan perdonarse mutuamente? ¿Recuperaran el corazón que perdieron en sus días de adolescencia?_

_**Capitulo 2. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?**_

**POV de Edward **

Me encontraba en un internado en la ciudad de Chicago, dentro de uno de los dormitorios para los que no me conocen me llamo Edward Anthony Cullen, para mis amigos simplemente Edward, soy un joven de cabellos cobrizos y hermosos ojos color esmeralda, era alto de figura atlética, realmente una obra de arte para los ojos femeninos, según he escuchado decir algunas mujeres pero no doy importancia, sin embargo demasiado serio y formal para el gusto de la mayoría, estaba pensando en si alguna vez la volvería a ver, a ella, a mi hermosa Sherezada, cuando una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos

- ¿en serio quieres quedarte Edward? – me preguntó mi hermanita Alice

- Así es Alice, en este lugar me siento seguro – le respondí con una sonrisa

- No entiendo porque cambiaste tanto Edward, hace tres años eras más alegre, desde que regresaste de las vacaciones de Phoenix cambiaste radicalmente, aunque no quieras hablar de ello estoy segura que algo pasó ahí – dijo con gran convicción, sabía que tenía razón pero como hablar de algo que realmente me atormentaba el alma, no quería que mi hermana creyera que era una mala persona, sobre todo si descubría ese terrible secreto

- No pasó nada Alice, simplemente maduré – le comenté

- no creí que al madurar se volviera uno tan amargado – respondió sarcásticamente

- Alice, por favor no empecemos nuevamente – le dije tratando de no enfadarme

- Edward, hermano, sabemos que es verdad, todo cambió a partir de entonces, James después de ser tu "gran héroe" pasó a ser la persona menos deseada para ti, entraste a este internado alejándote de nosotros, de tu familia – empezó argumentar con mucha tristeza en su voz

- Alice si bien recuerdo a ti tampoco te agradaba James, además me di cuenta de no era la persona que creía, tanto Emmet como tú tenían razón en desconfiar de él, es la persona más hipócrita que he conocido – le respondí mirándola a los ojos

- Lo sé Edward, ese tipo nunca me dio buena vibra, pero estoy completamente segura que te hizo algo que te daño muchísimo, pero lo que más me da coraje es que me hizo perder a mi hermano, a ese hermano divertido y buena onda dejándome a este gruñón que tengo enfrente – expuso entre risas

- ¿Me estás diciendo gruñón? – le dije vacilando atacándola con cosquillas en todo su cuerpo después de un rato nos calmamos y nos sentamos en la cama de mi cuarto

- Por favor Ed, ven con nosotros a Forks, todos te queremos, te quiero hermano – me dijo mientras me abrazaba

- igual te quiero hermanita – le respondí el abrazo- pero por ahora no puedo - al menos hasta encontrarla pensé, mi hermana salió de la habitación dejándome sólo, mi mente pensó en ella, en mi hermosa Sherezada, ¿Dónde estaría ella? ¿Por qué no me dejó hablar con ella? Mientras realizaba esta serie de cuestionamientos mis pensamientos recordaban esas vacaciones en Phoenix

**_Flash Back_**

_Bajaba del avión para estar unos días de vacaciones con mi gran amigo James, era hijo de uno de los socios de mi padres, tenía la edad de mi hermano Emmet, dieciocho años, era tres años mayor que yo, apenas tenía 15 pero junto a James me sentía un hombre mayor porque a diferencia de mi hermano él si me comprendía, entendía mi amor por la música en especial la clásica, a mi hermano sólo le interesaban los deportes, y ¿cómo no? Si él destacaba en todos, no es que yo fuera malo para ellos, pero mi lado artístico era más fuerte, cosa que los amigos de mi hermano utilizaban para hacerme un par de bromas, si bien en ocasiones mi hermano me defendía en otras se burlaba de mí igual que ellos, pero en cambio James nunca lo hacía_

_Tenía otro amigo Jasper, era de mi misma edad, bueno unos meses más grande que yo, pero a él sólo le gustaba las cuestiones militares, su padre era militar por lo que la mayor parte del tiempo se la había pasado en colegios militares._

_Al llegar al aeropuerto de Phoenix, vi a James a lo lejos _

_- James – lo llamé y él fue a mi encuentro _

_- Eddie, amigo – me dijo, no me gustaba el sobrenombre pero se lo aceptaba pues era muy amable conmigo – me alegras que hayas venido, esta es la semana cultural en Phoenix, tengo boletos para los conciertos que te gustan, pero también quisiera que el sábado me acompañaras a una fiesta, es en casa de Vicky – antes de que pudiera protestar me dijo – ella me pidió que te invitara _

_- De acuerdo James – le dije, en serio me esperaba una semana fantástica y así fue mi amigo me llevó todas las tardes a los conciertos, en la mañana me dejaba en el centro cultural debido a que él apoyaba a su padre en los negocios, me pasaba a buscar a mediodía íbamos a su departamento, en realidad era un cuarto amueblado que estaba en uno de los edificios de su padre a una cuadra de la casa de ellos, pero era ideal, comíamos lo que la cocinera nos había dejado, después de los conciertos, en la noche se ponía a platicar de su tema preferido, como tratar a una chica, en realidad concordaba con mi padre diciéndome que había que tratarla con cariño y con respeto _

_- Edward, supongo que ya tienes novia – me cuestionó_

_- no, no ha aparecido la chica de mis sueños – le dije bromeando, aunque sabía que era verdad, si bien era cierto que Tanya Denali abiertamente se me había declarado, habíamos salido más que nada por insistencia de ella, hasta me había robado un beso, y digo robado porque yo no se lo di, no sentía nada más que cariño de amigos hacia ella, James lo sabía al igual que Emmet pero mi hermano siempre me fastidiaba con eso, en cambio mi amigo me había comprendido _

_- y ¿Qué me cuentas de Tanya? – me preguntó directamente _

_- Es linda, pero no siento nada por ella, tú la has visto cuando has ido a Chicago – ahí era dónde vivía toda mi familia, al igual que los Hale, los padre de Jasper y Rosalíe _

_- Te entiendo, espero que pronto llegue la chica de tus sueños, y en realidad Tanya no es de tu tipo, prefieres las chicas dulces y ella es bastante superficial para tus gustos – me dijo – pero espero que por el beso que se han dado no piense que eres de su propiedad _

_- Al principio lo hizo, pero le aclaré las cosas, se molestó unos días conmigo, pero parece ser que ha entendido la situación – después de eso seguimos hablando, él me contaba de Victoria, de que le iba a pedir que fuera su novia, pues era una chica muy dulce, aunque la había visto poco, sólo tenía referencias de ella por lo que me decía mi amigo._

_La semana pasó rápidamente, James me acompañó a varios conciertos, en realidad los disfrutaba, en ocasiones veía a mi amigo con cara de aburrido_

_- James ¿estás aburrido? – le pregunté preocupado _

_- Para nada Eddie, lo que pasa es que estoy algo cansado, tú sabes el trabajo con mis padres es algo agotador – me respondió _

_- Lo entiendo y lo siento, no pensé en que estuvieras cansado y aún así está aquí conmigo, ¿si quieres nos vamos? – le dije _

_- Para nada Eddie, además puedo descansar la próxima semana, no siempre estás aquí conmigo – respondió, en realidad este James era genial_

_Llegó el sábado, el día de la fiesta, James me prestó un disfraz del zorro al probármelo me quedaba perfecto, él me ayudó a ajustarme la máscara, se puso su disfraz era de luchador grecorromano, después nos dirigimos a casa de Victoria no sin antes pasar a dos de sus amigos: Laurent que iba disfrazado de Vaquero y Dimitri, el cual llevaba el disfraz de emperador romano, llegamos a la fiesta y nos dirigimos a saludar a Victoria, en eso vi a una chica que me llamó la atención, iba vestida de odalisca, su traje era de color azul y se veía maravillosamente, con ese cabello castaño, sus bellos ojos que por la oscuridad no pude distinguir su color, enmarcados por un maquillaje que parecía una máscara, me le quede viéndola fascinado, pero ella parecía incomoda en la fiesta, tomamos unos refrescos y los sentí extraño _

_- James, este refresco sabe raro – le dije a mi amigo _

_- Si, Edward, lo que pasa es que le pusieron un jarabe especial, pero no te preocupes no hace daño – me dijo de tal manera que confié en él, en realidad estaba deliciosa la bebida, me sentí un poco relajado, en eso veo que Victoria se acerca con la linda odalisca que me había impresionado al entrar a la fiesta_

_- "Zorro" te presento a Sherezada – me dijo Victoria, realmente la chica era lindísima, tenía unos ojos enigmáticos de color chocolate, me le quede viendo, mejor dicho admirándola y dije – mucho gusto Sherezada – al hacerlo se sonrojó notablemente y sólo contestó – igualmente _

_Empezamos a hablar, pero la música era muy buena y quise aprovechar para sacarla a bailar - ¿Deseas bailar? – le dije con una sonrisa y me adentré con ella en la improvisada pista_

_- No sé bailar – me respondió, realmente se veía divina, con ese encanto de timidez que la rodeaba - no te preocupes, yo te enseño – le dije mientras le sonreía, mi mamá me decía que esa era mi mejor arma para conseguir lo que quería así que la tomé por la cintura, lleve sus brazos a mi pecho y haciendo gala de mis clases de baile la conduje para bailar a mi ritmo realmente se veía sorprendida por el hecho de estar bailando, pero como decía mi padre todo está en la pareja de baile y sabía que podía hacerla bailar hasta tango si quisiera _

_- Eres una mentirosa, me dijiste que no sabías bailar y bailas excelentemente Sherezada – le dije mientras besaba sus cabellos, su aroma era exquisito, de fresas y fresias, realmente ese aroma iba con ella, era tan dulce que me dije que podría estar abrazándola todo el día _

_- Estoy sorprendida igual que tú, siempre piso a las personas con los que bailo – me respondió en sus ojos pude ver la sinceridad y realmente me dio gusto poder ver que podíamos acoplarnos perfectamente, lo que me hizo sentirme muy feliz sin saber el motivo _

_- Entonces debo tomar esto como un cumplido – me dijo mientras me veía en sus ojos, esos ojos que me a pesar de ser la primera vez que los veía me estaban volviendo loco, miré sus labios, tan carnosos que se antojaban besarlos, por primera vez que quería besar a alguien, lentamente fui acercando mi rostro al suyo, sólo quería un beso, un beso de amor, seguí acercando mi rostro hasta que mis labios atraparon a los suyos, tal como pensaba sus besos eran deliciosos al separarnos me preguntó - ¿eso es un beso? – por Dios era su primer beso, asentí y volví a besarle, realmente no podía creer que a una chica tan linda no la hubieran besado, pero lo más maravilloso fue que me estaba correspondiendo, realmente nuestros labios se acoplaban muy bien _

_- Me gustas Sherezada, ¿quieres ser mi novia? – le pregunté, realmente lo sentí así, a nadie le había pedido que fuera mi novia, pero ella era la ideal para hacerle esta pregunta, sólo asintió con la cabeza, mi corazón brinco de alegría, la acerqué más a mí, realmente me sentí feliz de tenerla cerca, sin embargo de pronto sentí que mis pantalones me apretaban, jamás había tenido una reacción así, ni siquiera con Tanya que aunque no se lo había dicho a nadie, ella me había acariciado la entrepierna por arriba de mis pantalones claro que le reclame de una manera caballerosa y nunca más se atrevió a algo más, afortunadamente terminó el baile con mi linda Sherezada, así que le pregunté – ¿podemos salir al jardín? – no quería que notara mi pequeño problema y se asustara, tomé sus manos para guiarla al jardín, tuvimos que rodear a muchos chicos que se estaban besando o fajando, cuando salimos a la terraza pudimos ver la Luna, ideal para una cita romántica, como decía James, sin embargo había nubes negras de tormenta, el aire empezó a refrescar y una fina lluvia empezó a caer agarré la mano de mi novia, pero la puerta de la cocina estaba cerrada, por lo que me dirigí a otra que afortunadamente estaba abierta, me sorprendí, pero a la vez me alegré de que fuera una recámara, podíamos tener la privacidad que quería para llenarla de caricias, realmente mis deseos de poseerla me estaba matando, no sabía que me pasaba, pero tenía tantas ganas de hacerla mía, pero ¡acabábamos de conocernos!, apenas me había dicho que sí quería ser mi novia, no creía que quisiera tener relaciones, no era ese tipo de chica, y si lo fuera no me importaría, era tan hermosa, simplemente ¡perfecta! _

_- Eres tan hermosa – le dije mientras le quitaba algunas gotas de lluvia que habían caído en su traje, nuestros rostros quedaron cerca y no pude más, la besé guiándola a la cama, para caer en ella, parecía sorprendida y algo asustada _

_- No te preocupes Sherezada, no haremos nada que tú no quieras – le dije para darle confianza y así lo haría, llegaría hasta donde ella me permitiera y ¡Dios! Realmente esperaba que pudiéramos hacer el amor, era muy pronto pero sentía una urgencia de estar en ella, mis besos bajaron hasta su cuello y mis manos se deleitaron acariciando su hermoso y delicado cuerpo por arriba de su ropa, al ver que ella no oponía resistencia empecé a desvestirla, empecé por quitarle el top para poder probar sus hermosos pechos y vaya que lo eran, ella al igual que yo parecía estar tan excitada, después le quite su pantalón, y junto con él sus pequeñas bragas, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba y besaba cada parte de su cuerpo, vi que estaba llorando, supongo que por los nervios. _

_Me volví a besar su rostro para decirle – No temas mi amor, si quieres que me detenga, me detengo – al no escuchar ninguna oposición asumí que quería continuar, me quité mis ropas lo más rápido que pude, pero por más intentos que hice no pude quitarme la máscara, James me la había apretado muy bien, seguí acariciándola por lo que eso me excitó al escuchar los gemidos de placer que salían de su boca, Sentí que estaba lista, al menos era lo que me había dicho mi amigo, que cuando están húmedas uno puede entrar en ella, por lo que me acomodé para poder poseerla, no sabía si era su primera vez pero lo intuía, si le di su primer beso, también debía ser el primero en su vida por lo que me fui introduciendo de manera lenta y suave, sentí una pequeña barrera por lo que entré en ella para tomar su virginidad, supongo que debió dolerle porque más lágrimas aparecieron en su hermosos ojos castaños – No llores mi amor, disculpa si te hago sufrir, pero también es mi primera vez – le besé todo su rostro bebiendo las lágrimas que salían, pero mi cuerpo me exigía más, tenía que continuar, saciarme de esta lujuria que tenía dentro de mí, ella no estaba cooperando mucho supongo que por ser su primera vez, pero lo disfrutaba sus gemidos eran intensos, seguí con mis movimientos cada vez más fuertes y firmes, para ser mi primera vez parecía tener demasiada experiencia, en parte agradecía a James que me hubiera explicado algunas cosas, por supuesto también Emmet me había dicho algo, pero mi hermano decía que debía hacerse con la persona amada, y realmente amaba a "mi Sherezada" porque ahora era mía, completamente mía, de pronto sentí que llegó a su orgasmo, sus paredes se contrajeron en mi miembro y de la misma manera alcancé el mío._

_- Te amo Sherezada – le dije mientras la cubría con una sábana no podía permitir que alguien pudiera entrar y la viera desnuda, ella era mía y no dejaría que fuera de nadie más, después la abracé, por último la cubrí de tiernos besos, ¿Qué más podía hacer? Quería demostrarle de alguna manera que agradecía que me dejara ser el primero, y ¡por Dios! ¡Quisiera que fuera el único en su vida!, el cansancio me estaba venciendo, pero no quería dormirme, tenía miedo de que todo esto fuera un sueño y al despertar mi hermosa y linda Sherezada se hubiera ido sin querer verme, de pronto las puertas se abrieron para dar paso a Victoria y a James juntos con otros dos muchachos, no me gustó cómo me miraban a "mi Sherezada", les iba a reclamar pero me agarraron y antes de que pudiera impedirlo me inyectaron algo, sentí que todo mi alrededor se obscurecía y no supe más._

_Cuando abrí los ojos el sol estaba bastante alto, me levanté un poco aturdido para ir con James – ¿Dónde estoy? Y ¿Sherezada? – fue lo primero que pregunté necesitaba saber de ella, tenía que saber de ella, me había enamorado como un loco y me angustiaba el poder perderla _

_- ¿Sherezada? – dijo James con cara de asombro _

_- si la linda odalisca que estaba en la fiesta de Vicky – le indiqué a mi amigo _

_- ¡Ah!, esa chica, Edward, se te subieron un poco las copas, te encontramos – pero no lo deje terminar estaba demasiado ansioso por saber que había pasado con mi chica – ¡Por favor James!, ¡no me digas que no pasó nada!, a pesar de todo lo recuerdo muy bien – exclamé _

_- Amigo, no quería decírtelo, pero esa chica sólo jugó contigo, es decir, ella tiene novio, es mucho mayor que ella, como sabes ella quería dar el siguiente paso en su relación pero él se negaba porque ella es menor de edad y era virgen, por eso buscó a alguien que le quitara su virginidad, nadie había querido hacerlo, pero te agarró de incauto – dijo de manera sarcástica, sabía que estaba mintiendo mi corazón me lo decía _

_- No te creo James, ella no tenía novio – le dije, si fui yo el primero en darle un beso, no era tonto, sabía que esa linda chica no tenía experiencia _

_- ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Apenas la conociste – me cuestionó mi amigo, posiblemente pudo hacerme dudar, pero no, ella era tan dulce y transparente, no podía ser la chica tan cruel que me pintaba James _

_- por la manera en cómo se comportó, ni siquiera la habían besado, le di su primer beso – le afirmé, uno sabe de esas cosas_

_- Pues te engañó, ella huyó hoy con su novio, pregúntale a Vicky – aseguró mi amigo, pero tenía que estar seguro por eso le dije de manera insistente – Llévame entonces con ella – no deje de insistir hasta que mi amigo prometió llevarme a su casa, por supuesto le habló antes para confirmar que estaba, después de quedar que iríamos a recoger a Laurent nos iríamos a su casa. Estaba ansioso, por una parte deseaba con todo el corazón que mi amigo mintiera, pero por otra tenía miedo, era la primera vez que me enamoraba, de hecho habíamos hecho el amor, no me podían haber engañado de esa manera, el camino a casa de Victoria se me hizo eterno cuando llegamos lo primero que hice fue preguntar por ella – ¿Dónde está Sherezada? – _

_- Buenas tardes, igual me da gusto verte Edward – me respondió ella haciéndome notar que había sido un grosero, así que me disculpé con ella – Lo siento, pero quiero ver a Sherezada _

_- Ella no está se fugó esta madrugada con su novio, no pude hacer nada por impedirlo – me respondió de una manera cruel_

_- no te creo, ¿Quién es ella? – le expresé, la verdad me negaba a creerle _

_- Lo siento Eddie, pero no podemos decírtelo, ella nos hizo jurárselo, lo lamentamos, cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, te utilizó – parecía tan sincera, pero eso quería decir que mi Sherezada me había mentido, no podía ser verdad, me sentí destrozado, defraudado_

_- No puedo creerlo – me llevé las manos a mis cabellos, me negaba a creer que mi dulce amor pudiera ser tan cruel_

_- Te lo dijimos, vámonos Edward – Me dejé llevar por mis amigos, no tenía ánimos de nada _

_Llegamos a casa de James, me encerré en la habitación, nada más porque no estaba en mi casa me contuve para no destrozar todo, estaba tan herido, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve llorando de rabia y frustración, cuando me di cuenta la noche había caído, bajé a buscar algo de comida en la cocina cuando unas voces me llamaron la atención, me acerqué sigilosamente de donde provenían _

_- Bien James, al menos te has vengado de Edward – estaba diciendo Laurent, me asomé por lo que me pude dar cuenta que estaban bastante borrachos, sin embargo quería saber de qué se trataba, ¿Por qué James se vengaría de mí? _

_- Lo importante mi querido Laurent es que él piensa que soy su gran amigo, ridículo muchacho – respondió mi supuesto amigo _

_- Pero ni siquiera se olió lo de esa chica, es decir, ella ni siquiera había tenido novio – declaró Laurent mientras se reía "eso quiere decir que ella jamás me engañó" _

_- Así es, pero desgraciadamente ella se ha ido, no sabemos a dónde, su padre la vino a buscar, lo que me preocupa es que él es policía, sin embargo cualquier problema le caerá la culpa a Cullen, al fin y al cabo él fue el que abusó de ella – se carcajeó. Así que todo había sido una trampa, tenía que saber más, después me iría con mi padre él sabría qué hacer, no podía arriesgarme a ellos supieran que los había descubierto _

_- y no me vas a contar como lo hicieron, sé que dijiste que mientras menos supiera mejor, pero en serio James, suelta la boca – sugirió Laurent, yo seguía callado _

_- Los drogamos a los dos, de esa manera las cosas se dieron como planeamos, pero la droga no se puede detectar por los exámenes rutinarios, es necesario hacer exámenes especiales, gracias Phil que nos ayudó, es una lástima que no haya podido de disfrutar a esa niña – empezó a contar "Phil, acaso se refería ese Phil que quería ser socio de mi padre, siempre me había parecido un maniático sexual, pero disfrutar de ella, eso era inconcebible, pero lo que escuché me enojó más – es por esa razón que dejamos que Edward se acostara con ella, jamás podrá decir quien fue su primer hombre – ambos se rieron y me dio asco, habían cometido la peor bajeza y me habían involucrado en ello, subí nuevamente a mi cuarto, empecé hacer mi maleta, al fin y al cabo mi vuelo estaba abierto, bajé con sumo cuidado afortunadamente ellos estaban además de ebrios, dormidos, por lo que llamé a un taxi, me fui al aeropuerto, cuando llegué a mi casa le conté todo a mi padre, no tenía el valor de contárselo a mi mamá, afortunadamente él me comprendió y ayudó, me hicieron todos los análisis necesarios para que saber qué tipo de droga habían usado conmigo, sin embargo a partir de ese momento mi vida había cambiado por completo _

_- Bien Edward, ¿Qué piensas hacer? – me dijo mi padre_

_- No lo sé padre, pero me siento mal, el descubrir que fui parte de algo tan ruin me enoja, no tengo ojos para mirar a mis hermanos_

_- Hijo, tú al igual que la chica fueron unas víctimas – en realidad Carlisle mi padre trataba de animarme, pero no lo conseguía _

_- quiero estar en el internado, en el que han ido todos los Cullen, bueno todos a excepción de mi hermano Emmet _

_- Pero no es necesario, podemos indagar, para saber quién es esa chica –_

_- y ¿Qué le diré? No sabía que estaba drogada por eso te hice el amor, no padre, realmente tengo que pensar, estoy seguro que el internado me ayudará _

_- Si esa es tu decisión, así será – ahora venía lo más difícil comunicarle la decisión a mi familia – papá, por favor no le diga a mi mamá los motivos por los que decidí quedarme en el internado _

_- no te preocupes Edward, mis labios están sellados – le sonreí _

_Todos fueron a despedirse de mí cuando entré al internado, por supuesto antes de entrar le dije a mi padre que buscáramos a la chica, sin embargo parecía que se la hubiera tragado la tierra_

**_Fin del Flash Back _**

- Edward, hijo, ¿no crees que es tiempo de reunir a la familia? – me dijo mi padre sacándome de mis pensamientos

- papá, lo siento, no quisiera hacer pasar malos momentos a ustedes, pero aun no me perdono lo que pasó – expresé triste

- Espero que pronto lo hagas, quiero recuperar a mi hijo, a mi Edward – su voz sonaba triste

- También deseo encontrar a ese Edward padre – le dije un poco triste, él me había informado que no firmó el contrato con ese tal Phil, además que no había renovado algunos con los padres de James al menos que no hubiera otro remedio, se lo agradecía en el alma, además había dicho que los iba a demandar, pero la droga que me habían suministrado no estaba en la categoría como drogas ilegales, por lo que no se pudo hacer nada, además de que Phil negaba que su esposa Renee tuviera una hija, por lo que se me hacía raro, pero en fin tendríamos que seguir buscando a mi Sherezada

Después de que mis padres y mis hermanos se fueron me fui a las oficinas del colegio a buscar mi nuevo horario, al entrar me topé con uno nuevo chico, era moreno, de ojos vivarachos y pelo negro

- hola, mi nombre es Jacob Black, pero me puedes decir Jake

- Mucho gusto, soy Edward Cullen, supongo que eres nuevo

- Así es, me gané una beca – dijo orgulloso, no sé porque pero me cayó bien el chico, sin embargo tenía que prevenirlo de cómo eran las cosas aquí

- Me da gusto, pero te sugiero que no lo digas es decir lo de la beca, desgraciadamente algunas personas son demasiado elitistas, te podrían hacer la vida imposible, pero dime ¿te han otorgado habitación? – le pregunté, en realidad sería bueno tener un amigo y este chico daba la impresión de que podía serlo

- En realidad no, estoy esperando a la Señorita McLenan, para que me la asigne – me respondió, en ese momento entró ella, era una mujer de edad, baja de estatura y con un poco de sobrepeso, pero era agradable

- Hola Edward, supongo que viniste por tu horario

- Así es, este es Jacob Black está esperando que le asignen habitación –

- quisiera ayudarlo, pero es que estamos viendo donde asignarlo, no queremos problema, tú sabes muy bien cómo son algunos chicos –

- puede estar en mi habitación – le dije

- ¿En serio Edward? Gracias, ahora mismo lo asigno, puedes mostrársela

- Ven Jake, estarás en mi habitación – después de a ambos nos otorgaron los horarios fuimos a dejar sus cosas, le enseñé el instituto, realmente me daba gusto poder contar con una persona tan agradable como compañero, sabía que nos llevaríamos muy bien

**Fin del POV de Edward**

Continuará

* * *

Antes que nada una disculpa por el gran retardo, pero realmente se me ha ido la inspiración, espero les guste este capitulo, se lo dedico a todas las que me han enviado un review, ellos en realidad me motivan, espero les guste este capitulo que es desde el punto de vista de Edward

Besos

Cherrie

1 de agosto - 2010


	4. Nuevos amigos

**Recuperando el corazón**

_Nota Aclaratoria. Los personajes de Twiligth pertenecen a la autora Stephanie Meyer_

_Summary Los sueños de Bella se esfumaron cuando su "mejor Amiga" motivada por la envidia de que todos admiraban más a Bella que a ella, le tiende una trampa donde con engaños hace que ella pierda su inocencia, después de este terrible acto ella huye a Forks con su padre, pidiendo siempre que hubiera justicia para lo que le hicieron. Al paso de los años ella se encuentra con Edward, un joven que también tiene un terrible secreto en su pasado, algo que lo atormenta día con día y no lo deja ser feliz. Ambos se enamoran sin embargo tienen que sobreponerse a los obstáculos que el mismo pasado les impone, un pasado lleno de intrigas, de maldad y de odio. ¿Podrá su amor hacer que puedan perdonarse mutuamente? ¿Recuperaran el corazón que perdieron en sus días de adolescencia?_

_**Capitulo 3. Nuevos Amigos**_

Los días pasaban de manera lenta, tanto para Bella como para Edward, el dolor que ambos sentía a partir de ese día en James y Victoria le jugaron esa mala pasada, había hecho que la vida de ambos girara en ciento ochenta grados, sin embargo la vida sigue su curso, después de algunos años Alice llego a la vida de Bella, el carácter de Alice había hecho que Bella y ella fueran muy amiga, por supuesto que le costó a la pequeña duende tener que romper la barrera que la hermosa castaña se había impuesto con respecto a las chicas hermosas como su ex amiga Victoria, sin embargo Bella pensaba que no se debe realizar prejuicios sobre las personas con base en la experiencias con otras, pasaron los días, Bella fue conociendo a Alice y junto con ella a Rosalie, se dio cuenta de que eran personas de grandes sentimientos, si bien Alice era todo actividad y tenía una pequeña adicción por las compras, Rose era un tanto reservada, pero con un carácter explosivo cuando trataban de dañar a las personas que quería y Bella se dio cuenta de ello cuando Mike Newton empezó a molestar tanto a Bella como Alice, se impuso ante él y este como el gran cobarde que era huyó despavorido, pues con un solo movimiento hizo que el rubio mordiera el polvo, afortunadamente para él no había nadie que estuviera mirando, pero eso sí, juró que un día se vengaría de la humillación que le habían hecho pasar, por supuesto al quedar solas empezaron las preguntas

- Rose ¿En verdad estudiaste artes Marciales? – preguntó Bella un tanto desconcertada

- Por supuesto Bella, teniendo a mi padre de militar, toda mi vida fue estrategias y técnicas de combate – dijo riendo alegremente la rubia – además mi padre siempre ha pensado que las chicas debemos tomar defensa personal para estar prevenidas contra personas que pretenden hacernos daño – termino diciendo mientras le guiñaba el ojo a la castaña

- En realidad me dio risa la cara de Mike cuando le hiciste morder el polvo, el pobre jamás pensó que una chica lo derrotaría tan fácilmente – dijo Ángela admirada, pues ella había contemplado la escena de lejos y llegó rápidamente junto a las chicas para checar que todo estuviera bien

- Es que Mike tiene que entender que un no, es un no, y que a pesar de ser "chicas" nos podemos defender, en parte debe agradecer que fui yo y no Emmet la que lo puso en su lugar, pues de otra forma en estos momentos estaría en el hospital, a él no le gusta que molesten a las personas que ama – dijo Rose, después empezó a burlarse de la manera en que había caído Mike, los gestos que hizo y todas se empezaron a reír.

Lejos de ahí en un internado en Chicago dos chicos se enfrentaban en un juego improvisado de Basquetbol con otros chicos, el motivo: habían descubierto que Jake era becado

- No pueden ganarnos, tú Edward eres un tipo raro y ese es un despreciable becado, no puedo explicarme cómo el descendiente de uno de los fundadores de este instituto se junta con esa clase de gentuza – decía Gastón Vinstri, uno de los líderes de las sectas antibecarios con un tono bastante despectivo

- Es una lástima que no recuerdes el motivo por el que se creó el instituto – dijo Edward, de manera seria, si bien era cierto que los Cullen habían sido los fundadores de ese instituto, en un principio fue para educar a todos los jóvenes de Chicago no importaba el origen de ellos, pero cuando creció el colegio y aceptaron nuevos socios, ellos pensaron que el estudio debería ser para aquellos que pudieran pagarlo, pero debido a que los fundadores se opusieron no tuvieron más remedio que "aceptar" lo que decían los fundadores, sin embargo crearon un grupo clandestino para hacerle la vida imposible a los becarios, por esa razón desde tiempos inmemoriales esa secta siempre había existido, aunque los fundadores murieron sus descendientes siguieron sus mismos principios, pero lo que ahora no soportaban los miembros de esa secta que uno de los becarios fuese uno de los mejores no sólo en estudios también en deportes, sin embargo algo que jamás tolerarían es que se había hecho tan amigo de Edward, un descendiente de los socios fundadores, eso no podían permitirlo, la razón es que los descendientes de los fundadores eran escasos (de hecho en esa generación sólo estaba Edward) y pero además los descendientes de Fundadores podían opinar en las reuniones del consejo, lo que ponía en peligro la existencia de la secta, porque sabían que Edward estaba en contra de ella, y ahora estaba consiguiendo evidencias de las cosas que hacían en contra de los becarios.

Volviendo al juego, con un movimiento, Jacob les quitó el balón lanzándoselo a Edward, el cual anotó, por supuesto que ese pase le costó al moreno un golpe en el pecho, pero lo soportó, esto enfureció a Edward, que aprovechando que ellos se habían descuidado con un movimiento rápido se hizo nuevamente del balón, los estuvo esquivando pero era imposible lanzar un tiro para encestar, por lo que le lanzó el balón a Jake y este anotó, media hora después Edward y Jake les estaban ganando 20 a 2, por más intentos que hacía Gastón y su acompañante Marcus Volturi no pudieron ganarles por lo que se se rindieron, Marcus era otro descendiente de socios pero no tan importante como Edward, esto porque el ancestro Volturi sólo había aportado un mínimo del capital después de que se fundó la escuela, por supuesto algunos lo consideraban socio fundador, y de hecho algunas ocasiones entraba a las juntas del consejo, pero sus opiniones no tenían peso, además que no participaba en las votaciones, Marcus se quejaba todo el tiempo de que su ancestro no hubiera aportado más capital en la fundación y es que él se enteró que tenían el dinero suficiente para hacerlo, pero su ancestro no había confiado en que la escuela sería un buen negocio, de hecho por eso no entregó su aportación a tiempo, por eso aunque aparecía en la lista de fundadores, no se le consideraba socio fundador.

- Tú ganas Cullen, pero esto no se queda así – dijo Gastón demasiado molesto

- Por supuesto que no, ahora como caballero debes cumplir con tu parte del trato, y sabes a lo que me refiero, este año no habrá más secta antibecarios – dijo firmemente Edward, Gastón no dijo nada y se fue detrás de él se fue su séquito, en realidad estaban molestos, mas con ellos mismos, pues por más intentos que hacían nunca habían podido ganarle a ese par

- Edward ¿crees que en realidad cumplan con su promesa? – cuestionó Jacob

- No lo creo Jake, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es de que no se meterán contigo, al menos por este año – dijo después ambos se dirigieron a las regaderas

Regresando de nuevo con Bella y las chicas éstas se hallaban en una nevería, estaban tomando té helado, en eso se acercan Emmet y Jasper

- Rose, ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo este estúpido de Mike? – dijo tratando de controlar su furia

- No te preocupes osito, ese tipejo no pudo conmigo, sólo le aplique una de las técnicas que me has enseñado y el pelele salió huyendo como el gran cobarde que es, no puedo decir que como niña, porque ofendería al género femenino si comparo a ese con nosotras – le dijo riendo y todos la siguieron

- De hecho vamos a contratar a Rose como nuestro guardaespaldas – dijo Ángela – la verdad es que Mike siempre ha molestado a Bella más que a mí, como algunas, como Jessica lo consideran uno de los galanes del colegio se le ha subido, y como nuestra amiga nunca le ha hecho caso, ha herido su ego – al decir esto último la chica de cabellos negros hizo un gesto de burla tocándose el corazón haciendo que todos rieran, sin embargo Bella sólo sonreía

- y hablando de chicos, Ángela, Bella ¿Dónde están sus galanes? – pregunta Alice

- Bueno – dice Ángela – hay un chico que me gusta, pero no sé si yo le gusto es Ben Cheney – dice tímidamente

- y a ti Bella ¿te gusta alguien? – la chica de lindos ojos color chocolate se quedó estática ante la pregunta, en verdad el único chico que le había llamado la atención, era el mismo que la había destrozado sin proponérselo, después de él nunca se había fijado en otro, más que nada por el recuerdo de ese día, por supuesto que Victoria le había dicho que él había estado drogado, no sabía si era verdad, no sabía nada absolutamente nada de él, a pesar de que él había sido su único novio y sobre todo que ella lo había considerado amor a primera vista.

- Nadie Alice, por ahora sólo me importan los estudios – dijo la castaña – con tu permiso acabo de recordar que tengo unos pendientes, nos vemos mañana – después de despedirse de todos Bella se fue dejando en especial a Alice asombrada

- No sé porque pero creo que Bella oculta algo – dijo Alice

- ¿Por qué lo dices Alice? En realidad Bella es demasiado tímida, desde que llegó nunca ha tenido amigos, de hecho su único amigo era su primo Jacob, que nos cuidaba tanto a Bella y a mí de los chicos, es más siempre se encargaba de espantarnos a todos, creo que por eso Ben no se me acerca – dijo Ángela lanzando un suspiro

- Bueno, sin embargo creo que Bella sería ideal para mi hermano Edward, es decir los dos son algo extraños, pero formarían una linda pareja, mi hermano es tan guapo y Bella es como su nombre una lindura, no sé cómo pero los juntaré – dijo en voz alta Alice

- Alice, por favor no la hagas de Cupido – dijo Rosalie

- Pero Rose, si me ha salido bastante bien, un ejemplo claro son tú y Emmet, además que también tuve que darle un empujoncito a Jasper para que se me declarara – dijo Alice haciendo una cara de niña traviesa

- Tienes mucha razón, cariño, pero tú sabes muy bien que el haber crecido juntos ayudó a que este amor se diera, pero Edward es muy especial, además creo que Edward se enamoró, pero algo pasó con ese amor, por esa razón se refugia en el internado – respondió Jasper

- Estoy de acuerdo con Jasper hermanita – declaró Emmet – además tendríamos que juntarlos cosa que veo muy difícil, al menos por ahora

**Pov de Bella **

Me alejé de mis amigas, en realidad me incomodaba que me preguntaran cosas de mi vida privada, al principio pensé que Alice y Rosalie, eran superficiales, como la mayoría de las niñas ricas lo son, por ejemplo Jessica Stanley siempre criticando y haciendo bromas pesadas a las chicas que no eran populares, por supuesto que cuando conoció a Alice y Rose quiso que ellas fueran sus amigas, pero por más intentos que hizo no obtuvo los resultados que ella esperaba y es porque Alice nos prefirió a Ángela y a mí y sobre todo hizo que las plásticas dejaran de hacer sus bromas pesadas a las chicas que no eran populares, cosa que a Jessica no le gusto, pero no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo, porque resultó que Alice y Rose se volvieron más populares que ella y su séquito.

En muchas ocasiones como la de hoy Rose había evitado que me molestaran algunos chicos, al igual que Alice lo había hecho, además había conocido a sus padres de ambas, ellas nos invitaron a reuniones familiares donde también iban Charlie y Billy que habían congeniado muy bien con Carlisle y Héctor, padre de Alice y Rose respectivamente, a pesar de que eran tan distintos, sus mamás eran geniales, tan compresivas, en especial Esme la mamá de Alice y Emmet, también Rosemary, la mamá de Rose y Jasper, lo que me gustaba era que ellas le creían a sus hijos, cosa que mi madre jamás hizo cuando le conté lo que me pasó, prefirió creerle a Phil, ella dijo que mi padre me había manipulado para que yo lo acusara.

Llegué a mi casa y subí a mi habitación, el sonido de mi celular me sacó de mis pensamientos, vi que era Alice, así que no le contesté, en realidad no quería hablar con nadie, después de mi experiencia no quería saber de chicos, además el único chico que me había interesado resultó ser un patán, en realidad no sabía si lo era, pero prefería pensar que sí, es decir ¿Cómo le dices a tus amigas que el chico del cual te enamoraste a primera vista se acostó contigo sin que te dijera cuál es su nombre? Eso sería extraño, además ¿Quién creería mi historia? Algunos dirían que eran figuraciones mías, en fin, me cambié de ropa y bajé para preparar la cena, en breve llegaría Charlie

Estaba terminando la cena cuando se oyó que abrían la puerta, salí de la cocina y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a Alice junto a mi padre

- Hola Bella, estaba pasando por aquí y me topé con tu padre y le pedí que me invitara a cenar y aceptó – dijo mi amiga, por lo que rodé los ojos, de verdad que con ella era imposible esconderse, no sabía cómo lo hacía pero realmente siempre me encontraba, aun me escondiera debajo de las piedras, con una sonrisa le indique que se sentara mientras preparaba todo para pasar a cenar, después de unos minutos estábamos cenando.

- Bella, ¿Por qué no nos acompañas a Chicago? Según sé tú primo Jake está ahí, lo puedes visitar mientras nosotros visitamos a nuestro hermano Edward, además me gustaría que lo conocieras – me dijo Alice, por su voz noté que tenías planes amorosos entre su hermano y yo

- Alice conozco esa mirada, lo lamento pero no me interesa conocer a tu hermano, no en el plan que tú estás pensando – le señalé algo seria

- Por favor Bella – empezó a decir Alice sin embargo mi padre la interrumpió

- Bella, creo que Alice tiene razón, además el que conozcas a su hermano no implica que vayas andar con él, deberías darte la oportunidad de conocer nuevas personas, me gustaría mucho que algún día encontraras a un joven que te amara – expresó Charlie, mientras lo hacía mis lágrimas cayeron, no estaba preparada y él lo notó y comentó – pero nunca te obligaré a nada, la decisión de ir a Chicago es tuya – sólo pude abrazarlo y dije – sólo puedo prometerte que lo pensaré Alice

Después de esos momentos pasamos a la cena, la cual se realizó de manera tranquila, pero en algo tenían razón mi padre y Alice, tenía que darme la oportunidad de volver a enamorarme, pero no estaba segura si mi corazón estaba preparado para ello

**Fin del POV de Bella**

**POV de Edward**

Estaba en mi habitación después de haberme duchado, el juego me había cansado, pero no podía dormir, mi mente volvía a recordar a mi dulce Sherezada, si bien el tiempo había aminorado el dolor por el daño que le hice, no podía perdonarme, no hasta pedirle perdón a ella.

Jake se encontraba dormido, realmente es un gran chico, me había contado que vivía en la Push una reserva cerca de Forks, realmente me parecía una coincidencia que el viniera del mismo lugar donde se encontraba mi familia en estos momentos, me había hablado de su familia, en especial de su prima Bella, decía que era una hermosa chica, en algunas ocasiones decía que sería estupendo que su gran amigo, es decir yo, se pudiera enamorar de su prima, aun recuerdo esa conversación

_**Flash Back **_

_- Edward, deberías venir a Forks, así visitarías a tu familia y conocerías a mi prima Bella – me dijo emocionado _

_- Por ahora no Jake, tal vez en una ocasión especial, como por ejemplo las fiestas navideñas, pero para esa fecha ellos vienen para acá – le aclaré _

_- entonces le hablaré a ella para que venga con tu familia, así pasamos la Navidad juntos, es que Bella es una chica muy linda, es que sería fantástico que tú y ella… - empezó decir _

_- Jake, amigo, no crees que tu prima es la que debe decidir con quién andar, además no creo ser "el chico ideal" para ella – le expresé con un aire de tristeza _

_- pero claro que lo eres, estoy seguro que eres el indicado para ella – expresó muy seguro _

_- Jake, amigo, no soy tan bueno como crees, algún día te contaré la historia de mi vida, y al saberla no creo que desees que me haga "novio" de tu prima, además hace tiempo me enamoré y no he podido olvidarla, pero lo más triste de es que la hice sufrir demasiado, estoy seguro que me odia – le dije a mi amigo, necesitaba contárselo a alguien que no fuera mi padre _

_- ¿Quién es ella? – me preguntó extrañado _

_- No lo sé, nunca supe su nombre, sólo la conocí como Sherezada – expresé con un suspiro _

_- como la de los cuentos de las mil y una noches – cuestionó con algo de curiosidad _

_- Así es, es la mujer más hermosa que he visto, pero como te dije, le hice mucho daño, algún día te contaré la historia –_

_- Amigo, es una lástima que estés enamorado, serías la pareja ideal para Bella, cuando regresó a vivir nuevamente a Forks, estaba muy cambiada, ya no era la chica alegre, jamás supe cual fue el motivo de su tristeza, pero eso sí, jamás le hizo caso a nadie, hasta en ocasiones sentía que ella se ponía incomoda con la trataban de enamorar, por eso tuve que espantarle a algunos pretendientes, en realidad no me gustaban, en especial ese tal Mike Newton, sólo espero que ese tipejo no la siga molestando – expresó un poco contrariado_

_- Jake, gracias por tu amistad, en realidad me hubiese gustado conocer a tu prima en otras circunstancias, tal vez algún día así sea _

_**Fin del Flash Back **_

Me levanté de mi cama y salí a dar un paseo por el jardín, necesitaba despejarme, en eso suena mi celular y vi que era mi hermana Alice

- Hola Alice – le contesté

- Edward, quería avisarte que vamos a ir a verte, si bien recordaras se acerca el aniversario del colegio y queremos estar en los bailes del festejo, así que hermanito pronto nos veremos – dijo y antes de que pudiera contestarle colgó

El baile del colegio, en realidad se me había olvidado, a pesar de que cada año siempre asistíamos, desde que ingresé me quitaba temprano con el pretexto de que estaba cansado o que tenía mucha tarea, pero ahora estaba Jake, sabía que él podría echar por la borda mis mentira, y no porque él me traicionara, sino conocía a Alice, ella podía hacer que mi amigo confesara y jamás se diera cuenta de ello.

Si bien estaba nervioso, sabía que por algo pasan las cosas, si tenía que estar en el baile lo haría, algo en mi interior me decía que debía hacerlo, regresé a mi habitación pero al pasar por el Lobby la señorita McLennan me habló – Edward, cariño tienes una visita – me acerqué a la estancia y ahí se encontraba ni más ni menos que Tanya

- Eddie, cariño – dijo mientras me abrazaba

- Tanya, ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunté mientras me zafaba de su abrazo

- Quería verte, además desde que empezaron las clases no me has hablado – me dijo haciendo un puchero, siempre quería chantajearme de esa forma – y me lo prometiste, como tu novia que soy

- Tanya, no te prometí hablarte – la interrumpí - y me parece que te he dicho muy claro que tú y yo sólo somos amigos, no puedo ser nada más para ti

- Pero Eddie, si nos besamos, además – dijo acercándose a mí, pero me di cuenta de sus intenciones, siempre eran las mismas, querer seducirme – podemos ir a tu habitación, no quiero que todo el mundo se entere de nuestros problemas – me susurró al oído mientras trataba de acariciarme, pero me alejé inmediatamente de ella

- No puedo llevarte a mi habitación, ahí está Jake – le comenté

- ¿Jake? – preguntó demasiado extrañada

- mi compañero de cuarto – le aclaré

- Los descendientes de los socios fundadores no tienen compañeros de cuarto – me dijo molesta

- a menos que ellos lo pidan y así lo hice – expresé serio

- Pero Eddie…. – empezó a decirme pero no la dejé terminar

- Tanya, por favor estoy algo cansado, te veré luego – después me dirigí a mi habitación, me acosté en la cama y me quedé dormido

**Fin del POV de Edward**

Alice estaba terminando de hablar con Edward cuando llega Rose

- Le avisaste a Edward que íbamos – le pregunta

- Por supuesto, aunque lo sentí algo extraño, es decir cómo si no quisiera que fuéramos –contestó Alice

- Tú sabes muy bien cómo ha cambiado Edward desde que volvió de ese viaje de Phoenix, coincido con tu hermano que en ese viaje se enamoró y se decepcionó, porque regresó de improviso, pero sobre todo porque en su rostro reflejaba la pérdida del ser querido, él se enamoró en Phoenix, pero necesitamos saber que pasó – explicó la rubia

- Espero algún día enterarme para ayudarlo – comentó Alice

En tanto en Chicago Tanya estaba bastante molesta, Edward la había dejado con la palabra en la boca, sin embargo no era la primera vez reconocía la chica, no era un secreto para nadie de que Edward hubiera cambiado tanto desde su regreso de ese viaje de Phoenix, cuando su familia se fue a Forks y él se quedo, Tanya había visto una posibilidad de conquistarlo, pero todos sus intentos habían sido inútiles, en muchas ocasiones ella se le había insinuado a Edward, lo acosaba, es más tuvieron que hacer que las visitas en el internado se concentraran en el lobby, porque en más de una ocasión Tanya se había metido al cuarto de Edward para seducirlo y él lo reportó. Sin embargo ella no iba ceder en su empeño porque él le correspondiera, o al menos anduviera con ella, por lo que se fue a su casa.

La casa de Tanya se encontraba en uno de los suburbios más lujosos de la ciudad, en ese mismo lugar se encontraba la mansión de los Cullen y de los Hale, también ahí vivía Edmund y Lisset Cullen, hermano de Carlisle, padre de Reneesme Cullen, prima de Edward, Alice y Emmet.

Al llegar a su casa Tanya cerró enfadada la puerta, Carmen su madre le pregunta – Tanya ¿Qué pasa? -

- Es que fui a ver a Edward Cullen, y cómo siempre me ignoró – le expresó molesta a su madre

- Hija, ya te dije que dejes en paz a ese chico, jamás te va hacer caso, tienes casi cinco años que estas detrás de él y no has conseguido nada – comentó seria Carmen

- Claro que sí, nos hemos dado un beso – dijo la chica alzando un poco la voz

- Tanya, te recuerdo muy bien que fuiste tú quien lo besaste, da gracias que ese chico es todo un caballero y no te hizo un desaire o se aprovechó de ti – dijo la señora

- pero ese fue el primero, también nos dimos otro beso hace menos de un año –

- estaban jugando verdad o reto, él te beso porque no quiso responder la pregunta que le estaban haciendo, no nació de su corazón el dártelo, por favor hija, tienes que aceptarlo, Edward Cullen jamás será para ti –

- Madre, no digas eso, mi gran sueño es casarme con Edward –

- Es el tuyo, pero no el de él, si en verdad lo quieres como dice, déjalo perseguir sus sueños, buenas noches pequeña – al decir esto Carmen salió de la sala dejando a Tanya metida en sus pensamientos. Ella estaba decidida a que Edward estuviera con ella.

Lejos da ahí Bella se encontraba en su habitación, había aceptado ir con Alice a la fiesta de Aniversario del Colegio donde sus ancestros eran fundadores, tenía miedo porque en parte sabía el propósito de su amiga, hacer que conociera a su hermano Edward, pero ella no podía enamorarse, había entregado su corazón al zorro, se lamentaba mucho de ello, porque por más esfuerzo que hacía no podía olvidarlo, él la trató de manera delicada, en todo momento le preguntó si quería, pero ella no podía decirle que no, además cómo podía justificar ese hecho, sin embargo su padre y Alice tenían razón tenía que darse otra oportunidad de amar y ser amada, sólo esperaba que en ese viaje no hubiera ningún problema

continuara...

* * *

Antes que nada mil disculpas, pero en realidad no tenía inspiración, mi adorado muso se fue de vacaciones y muy largas, de hecho es el primer fic que actualizo despues de casi cuatro meses de ausencia, pero es del que llego la inspiración, espero les guste este capitulo

besos a todas y a todos

Cherrie SA


	5. El baile de Aniversario

**Recuperando el corazón**

_Nota Aclaratoria. Los personajes de Twiligth pertenecen a la autora Stephanie Meyer_

_Summary Los sueños de Bella se esfumaron cuando su "mejor Amiga" motivada por la envidia de que todos admiraban más a Bella que a ella, le tiende una trampa donde con engaños hace que ella pierda su inocencia, después de este terrible acto ella huye a Forks con su padre, pidiendo siempre que hubiera justicia para lo que le hicieron. Al paso de los años ella se encuentra con Edward, un joven que también tiene un terrible secreto en su pasado, algo que lo atormenta día con día y no lo deja ser feliz. Ambos se enamoran sin embargo tienen que sobreponerse a los obstáculos que el mismo pasado les impone, un pasado lleno de intrigas, de maldad y de odio. ¿Podrá su amor hacer que puedan perdonarse mutuamente? ¿Recuperaran el corazón que perdieron en sus días de adolescencia?_

* * *

**Capítulo 4. El baile de Aniversario**

**POV de Bella**

Al fin había llegado el día, me encontraba en el aeropuerto con los Cullen y los Hale, en realidad estaba bastante nerviosa, un poco porque sabía parte de los planes de Alice de presentarme a su "famoso hermano Edward", tenía miedo, no sabría cómo relacionarme y a pesar de todo seguía pensando en "Zorro" aun tenía presente el recuerdo de esa noche, porque a pesar de que quisiera negarlo sus besos me habían hecho vibrar, de no estar drogada no sé que hubiese pasado esa noche, tenía que encontrarlo para poder cerrar ese capítulo en mi vida, tenía que saber si en realidad él estaba o no drogado, tenía que preguntarle ¿Por qué había abusado de mí? Por otra parte y si cómo decía mi amiga que tal si su hermano se interesaba en mí, no sabría cómo enfrentar esa situación

- Bella, hija cuídate ¡por favor! – dijo mi padre distrayéndome de mis pensamientos

- Así lo haré Charlie – le dije mientras lo abrazaba

- supongo que le hablaste a Jake para decirle que irías a Chicago – me preguntó

- le mande un correo, no me contestó en el teléfono y cuando le hablé a su escuela me dijeron que se encontraba fuera, en realidad la persona que me contestó fue muy grosera – le dije un poco seria, todavía recordaba esa conversación

_**Flash Back**_

_- Colegio D'Journ – dijo una voz masculina_

_- disculpe, sería tan amable de comunicarme con el joven Jacob Black – le pedí amablemente _

_- ¿Jacob Black? – Expresó la voz en un tono burlón – es que ese no tiene permitido contestar el teléfono, está castigado haciendo lo que debe _

_- ¿Castigado? ¿Por qué? – pregunté un tanto preocupada sin embargo ya me habían colgado el teléfono_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

- Lo importante es que tu primo sepa de tu llegada – me dijo mi padre, en eso vi que Alice se dirigía hacia nosotros

- Bella ya es hora – me dijo después se dirigió a mi padre – No se preocupe Charlie, le aseguro que estará bien cuidada

- Es verdad Señor Swan, todos nosotros cuidaremos de Bella – dijo Esme que en ese momento se acercaba con todos los demás y todos los demás lo confirmaron, en ese momento nuestro vuelo fue anunciado, me despedí de Charlie con un fuerte abrazo, si bien es cierto que me encontraba un poco nerviosa, desde que mi padre me había ido a buscar a Phoenix esta era la primera vez que salía fuera de Forks, sin embargo pese a todos mis temores me sentía segura, tanto los Cullen como los Hale eran muy amables conmigo y estaban pendientes de mí en todo momento en especial ahora.

Abordamos al avión, el vuelo fue agradable, al llegar mi primo Jake nos estaba esperando

- Bella, ¡qué gusto que hayas venido! – me dijo mientras me abrazaba - Jake, ellos son los Cullen y los Hale, él es mi primo Jake

- ¿Cullen? Acaso son parientes de Edward Cullen – preguntó mi primo asombrado

- Edward es mi hermano – dijeron al unísono Emmet y Alice

- Mucho gusto en conocerlos, Edward me pidió que lo disculpara, parece que tuvo un percance, lo hablaron y salió del colegio, me dijo si encontraba a su familia le diera una disculpa, estaba muy contento por su venida – explicó mi primo, en ese momento suena el celular de Carlisle, se alejó un poco de nosotros, después de unos momentos se acerca a nosotros

- era Edward, habló para disculparse, está con Nessie, tal parece que ella tuvo un contratiempo y fue para auxiliarla, ambos están bien, que nos ve más tarde en la casa – dice el señor Cullen

- pero ¿Nessie se encuentra bien? – pregunta un tanto alarmada Alice

- Si querida, ella está bien, será mejor irnos, vamos Bella – Nos dirigimos a la salida, ahí nos estaba esperando una gran limusina, la cual nos llevó a la casa de los Cullen, era enorme. Estaba absorta admirando la casa que no me di cuenta en que momento Alice agarró mi maleta y por supuesto me jaló del brazo para que la siguiera

- Bella esta será tu habitación –dijo mientras entrabamos en una, realmente era hermosa - la mía está a lado, enfrente están las habitaciones de Edward y Emmet – dijo señalándolas, la del hermano que no conocía estaba justo enfrente de la mía

- No te preocupes, ten por seguro que estarás a salvo, tanto Edward como Emmet son unos caballero – me dijo con voz queda – ahora cámbiate, tenemos que salir de compras, el baile es mañana y debemos vernos bellísimas – antes de que pudiera protestar se había marchado, aunque conociéndola aunque me negara me llevaría a rastras, por lo que entre para darme una ducha y cambiarme de ropa.

Poco después estaba saliendo de compras con Alice, Rosalie y mi primo Jake.

**Fin del POV de Bella **

**POV de Edward**

Me encontraba un poco nervioso, ese día llegaba mi familia, sabía que Alice había invitado a una amiga, sabía las intenciones de mi hermana, quería que yo me enamorara de su amiga, pero mi corazón sólo pertenecía a Sherezada, que habría sido de ella, aunque nunca pudimos vincular a Phil, el padrino de James con una jovencita, él estaba casado, pero según no dijo su esposa no tenía hijas, ¿entonces quién era mi gran amor? Realmente fui un cobarde al dejar todo, pero ahora estaba decidido a buscarla, aprovecharía la ocasión para decírselo a mi padre, estoy seguro que él me ayudará, además ya es tiempo de enfrentar el pasado.

- Edward – oí que me Jake me llamaba

- dime Jake – le contesté

- ¿Qué te pasa? Tengo un rato llamándote, estabas muy metido en tus pensamientos que no me hacías caso – me cuestiona mi amigo

- No es nada, lo que pasa es que estaba pensando en el pasado – le respondí

- ¿en la mujer de la cual te enamoraste e hiciste mucho daño? – me cuestionó

- En ella, sabes le diré a mi padre que me ayude a buscarla, aunque ni siquiera sé su nombre, sólo la conozco por Sherezada – le respondí

- ¿Sherezada? ¿Cómo la de las mil y una noches? – me preguntó un tanto extrañado

- Así es, cuando pase el baile te contaré la historia, eres mi amigo y considero que me puedes ayudar – le dije

- gracias por la confianza Edward, pero te hablaba para decirte que viene mi prima Bella a Chicago – me dijo entusiasmado, de pronto me pareció ver la versión de Alice en hombre, es decir Jake me había dicho en más de una ocasión que yo era el hombre indicado para su prima Bella – llega en el vuelo de mañana al mediodía

- En ese vuelo llega mi familia – le respondí

- ¡qué bien! Entonces podemos ir a buscarlos juntos, así

- De acuerdo Jake nos iremos juntos, de paso también te presento a mi familia – le dije, sin embargo en ese momento sonó mi teléfono celular, lo cual me sorprendió muchísimo porque muy pocas personas me llamaban a ese número

- Bueno – contesté, entonces me habla mi prima Nessie

- Edward, qué bueno que me contestas necesito tu ayuda – me dijo llorando

- ¿qué te pasa Nessie? Te encuentras bien

- si, estoy bien, pero necesito que vengas por mí – enseguida me dio la dirección donde se encontraba, sin embargo estaba muy preocupado por ella, además por la dirección que me dio se encontraba en la periferia de la ciudad, pero tenía que ir a mi casa por el coche para después ir por ella y me preocupaba

- Jake, surgió un problema con una prima y tengo que ir apoyarla – le dije a mi amigo – discúlpame en otra ocasión conoceré a mi prima

- No te preocupes, supongo la conocerás en el baile, además que también ahí conoceré a tu familia – me contestó como siempre con su afable sonrisa

Sin decir más salí un tanto preocupado, porque tenía que ir a buscar a mi prima, pero antes tenía que ir a mi casa por uno de los carros, en el internado no podíamos tenerlos, bueno tal vez hubiera podido tener uno por mi condición de ser descendiente de los fundadores pero no le veía el caso hasta ahora

- Eddy, ¿Qué te pasa? – me preguntó una voz conocida, en eso vi que Tania que estaba bajándose de su auto

- Hola Tania, disculpa que no me quede a saludarte pero llevo prisa – le dije cortésmente

- si tienes prisa te llevo – me dijo amablemente, tal vez en otra ocasión me hubiera negado pero estaba de por medio mi prima

- gracias Tania, necesito ir a mi casa por un auto, tengo que ir a buscar a mi prima Nessie – rápidamente le expliqué la situación

- Eddy si quieres te llevo a buscar a tu prima, si vamos a tu casa primero perderás al menos 20 minutos de tiempo – me dijo, en verdad tenía razón así que me dio las llaves de su auto, rápidamente me dirigí a la dirección que me había dado mi prima, al llegar la encontré en la entrada llorando, por lo que me dirigí hacia ella, al verme me abrazó

- Oh Edward, vinimos a una fiesta y nos asaltaron, fue espantoso, estaba cerca de las escaleras y me escondí en la alacena que está debajo de ella, llamé a emergencias pero nunca llegaron, por eso te hablé a ti, parece que la delegación más cercana tiene trato con los asaltantes – enseguida me contó todo con lujo de detalles, afortunadamente sólo fue el susto y no hubo heridos, pero se llevaron algunos objetos de valor así como los autos de las personas con las que había ido mi prima, después de mi, fueron llegando algunos papás y por supuestos la mayoría de las mamás por sus hijos, después llegó la policía, tal parece que los presionaron para que fueran, aproveché para hablarle a mi padre, por supuesto quedé en verlos después, de ahí nos fuimos a la delegación para levantar la demanda, estaban todos los fueron a la fiesta declarando, esperamos hasta que le tocó el turno a mi prima afortunadamente la persona que le tomó la declaración fue muy amable, por supuesto le volví a marcar a mi padre, me dijo que no me preocupara que ella había salido de compras con Rosalie, su amiga Bella y el primo de ella, que era justamente mi amigo Jake; estaba sorprendido, sólo esperaba que Jake y Alice no comentaran entre ellos que quería que estuviera con Bella, pero en fin como dice el dicho: Dios los hace y el diablo los junta.

Después de salir de la delegación Tanya nos sugirió ir a un café para que a Nessie se calmara un poco, ella aceptó así que nos dirigimos al centro comercial que conocíamos, por supuesto que al llegar nos dirigimos a la cafetería, cuál sería mi sorpresa encontrarme ahí con mi amigo Jake, eso quería decir que Alice y compañía estarían cerca

- Edward – dijo mi amigo al verme

- Jake, ¡qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí! – le dije sonriéndole – creo que conoces a Tanya, ella es mi prima Nessie – le dije mientras los presentaba

- mucho gusto – dijeron tanto Nessie como Jake, por un momento ambos quedaron atrapados en una burbuja

- Nessie – se oyó un grito era mi hermana Alice, la cual entró como bólido y la abrazo – me alegra que estés bien, ven conmigo, tienes que darme tu visto bueno, además también tienes que comprar tu vestido para el baile – dijo, después dirigiéndose a mí me habló – Edward, me alegro que viniera así podré presentarte a mi amiga Bella – en ese momento sentí que alguien tomaba mi brazo – Tanya querida, ¡qué gusto verte! – dijo Alice de manera sarcástica

- igualmente, pero no creo que en este momento Edward pueda conocer a tu amiga, tenemos que regresar a mi casa, es un poco tarde – dijo Tanya, después de dirigió hacia mí – Eddy, me podría llevar a mi casa, ¿por favor? – y como negarme, después de todo, ella me apoyó con mi prima

- Tanya tiene razón Alice, conoceré a tu amiga en el baile, tengo que llevar a Tanya, Nessie ¿te quedas? – le pregunté a mi prima

- Si Edward, la compañía de Alice me ayudará a distraerme un poco –

Momentos después me encontraba saliendo del centro comercial con Tanya aferrándose a mi brazo, realmente me incomodaba que ella fuera tan atrevida, pero realmente ese día se había portado muy bien con mi prima y conmigo, nos dirigimos a su auto, al llegar a su casa me pidió que entrara para que le explicara a sus padres, por supuesto que después su mamá Carmen me invitó a comer amablemente y no pude negarme, más que nada porque ella siempre se había portado muy bien conmigo, pero lo que más me agradaba era que siempre centraba a Tanya cuando hacia una insinuación acerca de lo que ella sentía por mí y de lo maravilloso que sería que tuviéramos una relación.

La comida pasó de lo más tranquilo, después me fui a mi casa que estaba a dos cuadras de la casa de Tanya, mi hermana y compañía no había llegado, por lo que saludé a mi mamá que estaba en la terraza tomando un café junto con los padres de Rosalie y Jasper, después fue a ver a mi padre, necesitaba decirle que había llegado el momento de enfrentarme con mi pasado, él sabría aconsejarme

- Hola papá, ¿puedo pasar? – le pregunté mientras entraba al estudio

- Edward, por supuesto, pasa hijo –

- papá, he decidido contarle a mis hermanos y a mi madre lo que pasó en Phoenix, es necesario que ellos lo sepan – le dije tratando de sonar lo más sereno posible, en realidad aún tenía miedo

- ¿Estás seguro? Porque en realidad me daría gusto que al fin pudieras liberarte de ese pasado que te atormenta – me dijo de manera tranquila

- Así es papá, creo que debería empezar sincerándome con mi familia, creo que será después del baile

- De acuerdo, creo lo mejor será contárselo primero a tu madre, ella podrá aconsejarnos mejor de cómo decírselo a Emmet y Alice

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo – le dije

- Entonces mañana podemos salir a desayunar con tu madre – por lo que nos pusimos de acuerdo, al salir subí a mi habitación por mi traje, cuando me iba vi el coche de Alice por el retrovisor, pero ya no tenía tiempo, tenía que ir a la escuela para cambiarme, además que el director me había dicho que pasara hablar con él antes del baile, que era muy importante.

Al llegar fui a mi habitación a llevar mi traje, Jake ya había llegado, se estaba cambiando

- Edward, en realidad tu familia es fantástica y tu prima Nessie es un amor, pero dime ¿tiene novio? – me preguntó

- No que yo sepa, ella siempre ha estado dedicada a sus estudios, pero ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Acaso, te gusta mi prima – le dije sonriendo – lo que son las cosas, tú querías presentarme a tu prima para ver si surgía algo y resulta que a ti te gustó mi prima

- Tienes razón amigo, pero es que nunca había conocido una chica como ella –

- en eso tienes razón, Nessie es fantástica, mis tios Kristen y Robert la han educado muy bien, sobre todo de que el dinero y la posición no lo son todo, supongo que por eso no le ha hecho caso a ninguno de sus pretendientes – le respondí

- Sólo espero que no te moleste si la empiezo a enamorar – me dijo tímidamente

- para nada Jake, si ella te corresponde me daría mucho gusto porque eres un gran hombre y no creo que haya alguien mejor para mi prima – le dije sinceramente, en realidad estaba seguro que a mis tíos no le importaría que Jake no tuviera el mismo nivel social que nosotros, de hecho al igual que mis padres y los Hale, pensaban que las personas valen por lo que tienen en su interior y no en el exterior, esa manera de pensar les había causado algunos problemas en especial con las familias Vinstri y Volturi

- Jake, me tengo que ir a ver al Director, me pidió que pasara hablar con él antes de que el baile empezara – rápidamente me dirigí a la oficina del director, al llegar é me estaba esperando

- Pasa Edward, necesito hablar contigo – pasamos a su despacho el cual estaba decorado de manera sencilla pero con gran gusto, el señor Suárez era bajito y bonachón, pero sobre todo había luchado por que se diera un trato justo a todos los becarios a pesar de que algunos maestros y padres de familia no estaban de acuerdo

- De que tenemos que hablar – le pregunté

- Cómo sabes en el baile damos algunos premios a los alumnos más destacados, sin embargo en este año uno de ellos es un becario alcanzó uno de ellos, pero cómo sabes se tienen que validar en el consejo, pero hubo un empate, tú sabes que en caso de empate se invita en caso de que se encuentren estudiando a los descendientes de los socios fundadores para dar el desempate, necesito tu voto, por lo que en la computadora puedes ponerlo, tienes que entrar a la cuenta por tu cuenta de usuario y contraseña – me enseñó la computadora por lo que me dirigí a ella, por supuesto que el director sabía cuál sería mi respuesta, que era a favor después de ponerla me dijo – supongo que habrá sido a favor, por lo que el haber mandado hacer el cuadro fue lo correcto, gracias Edward, te veo en el baile – después de esa charla me fui a mi cuarto a darme una ducha para arreglarme, mi familia me estaba esperando.

Estaba llegando al baile, era tardísimo, estoy seguro que Alice me matará, todo el día había querido presentarme a su amiga, de pronto, antes de entrar algo llamó mi atención, entonces vi en el balcón a una hermosa chica, estaba mirando la luna, con una infinita tristeza, estoy seguro que una enorme pena le embarga el alma, pero es demasiado joven para tener un dolor de esa manera, realmente es bella, a pesar de que su cara está inundada por las lágrimas, me quedé viéndola hechizado de su belleza, en eso dirigió sus ojos hacia mí, a pesar de estar un poco alejados me pude dar cuenta de que eran de un intenso color chocolate como los de mi Sherezada, al menos pude notar que se sonrojó antes de entrar nuevamente al salón, supongo que no esperaba ser espiada, pero no pude evitarlo, el contemplarla era algo superior a mí.

Entré a la fiesta, por supuesto varias parejas estaban bailando, me dirigí a la mesa de la familia, cuál no sería mi sorpresa que la misma chica del balcón estaba sentada ahí, de pronto me sentí nervioso, pero para mi mala suerte Tanya me interceptó antes de llegar junto a ella

- Eddy, cariño, llegaste, te estaba esperando para bailar – me dijo y antes de que pudiera negarme ya me había arrastrado a la pista, no me quedó más remedio, no podía hacerle la grosería de dejarla plantada en medio de la pista, no después de que me había ayudado con mi prima Nessie, sin embargo no podía quitar mis ojos de esa linda chica de ojos castaños, tanto que no le estaba prestando atención a Tanya, y ella se dio cuenta

- ¡Edward! – me dijo en un tono algo chillón, eso sólo significaba que estaba molesta

- Lo siento Tanya, estoy algo distraído – le dije disculpándome

- distraído, si nada más estás viendo a la tipa esa que está con tu familia –

- Tanya, ella es una gran amiga de mi hermana, por favor no la ofendas, además tú y yo sólo somos amigos, lo oíste "A-MI-GOS", si me disculpas quiero ir a saludar a mi familia – por lo que la guíe caballerosamente a su lugar para después dirigirme con mi familia, al llegar junto a ellos Alice se levantó para abrazarme – Edward, hasta que te dignas saludarnos – expresó con fingido enfado – ven, te voy a presentar a Bella, espero que te lleves bien con ella tanto como tu amigo Jake se lleva con nuestra prima Nessie – Por lo que nos dirigimos a la mesa de mi familia, mi amigo estaba hablando demasiado animado con mi prima, en realidad lo de ellos parecía amor a primera vista, como había sido con mi hermosa Sherezada, ahora estaba seguro que tenía que encontrarla, no sé cómo le haría, removería cielo, mar y tierra, pero tenía que volverla a ver para, antes que nada pedirle perdón y darle oportunidad a que ella para que me cuente su versión, sólo esperaba que ella en realidad creyera mi versión y me perdonara.

Nos acercamos a nuestra mesa, no sé porqué pero estaba algo nervioso, - Edward, ella es mi gran amiga Bella, Bella, él es Edward –

- Mucho gusto – le dije mientras sin saber porque le daba un beso en la mano, pero vi que se sonrojaba completa – igualmente – contestó y realmente su voz era como su nombre

Poco después, empezó la ceremonia de premiación, pronto anunciaran a los ganadores de becas para estudios en el extranjero, se lo daban a los mejores estudiante y a los que pasaban el examen

- Es para mí un honor anunciar que este año hubo más de un ganador para la beca, uno de ellos es un joven al que aprecian y su familia es una de las fundadoras de este colegio: Edward Cullen – anunció el director, por supuesto hubo los aplausos correspondiente – la otra beca se la ganó un joven que no tiene mucho que ingresó al colegio, pero se ha ganado el respeto de muchos de sus compañeros, además es honor anunciar que por primera vez, espero que no sea la última, que un joven becado alcance este premio – expresó emocionado el Señor Suárez, - me refiero al joven Jacob Black – por supuesto la mayoría de los asistente aplaudió a excepción de los Vinstri, los Volturi y las familias apegados a ellos.

Por supuesto mi familia me felicito, al igual que felicitó a Jake, en especial mi prima Nessie, Bella lo abrazó emocionada y dirigiéndose a mí, me dijo: Felicidades

- Gracias – le contesté con una sonrisa

Después de cenar, me dirigí a platicar con unos amigos, en eso veo que Bella está saliendo del baño, pero es abordada por Gastón, conociéndolo me acerque a donde estaban ellos

- Te dije que vas a bailar conmigo – le decía mientras la sujetaba con fuerza, estaba seguro que la estaba lastimando, por lo que me acerqué a ellos mientras oía lo que ella le contestaba

- Por favor, déjeme – se veía un poco alterada

- No, tú bailarás conmigo – dijo con voz autoritaria que estaba a punto de darle un golpe

- Ya te dijo la señorita que no quiere y que la sueltes – le dije con voz firme, por lo que Gastón sólo me vio con ojos de odio, mientras soltaba sin darse cuenta a Bella, por lo que aproveche para acercarme a ella y sujetarle la mano, no tenía la suficiente confianza para abrazarla, aunque ganas no me faltaban – además ella es mi pareja, te lo digo por si no lo sabías, así que con tu permiso que vamos a bailar – afortunadamente Bella no me contradijo y nos dirigimos a la pista de baile

- gracias por ayudarme, estaba algo asustada – me dijo viéndome a los ojos, realmente eran hermosos, muy hermosos y en un momento me recordó a mi Sherezada, además el olor que emanaba de ella me parecía conocido

- No tienes que agradecerme Bella, realmente ese tipo siempre me causa problemas y no iba permitir que molestara a una de las mejores amigas de Alice – sólo sonrió y no dijo nada, sin embargo me di cuenta que se sentía incomoda bailando por lo que le pedí que fuéramos a la mesa y ella aceptó

El resto de la velada continuó de manera tranquila, el baile terminó y me despedí de mi familia, sin embargo le recordé a mi madre el desayuno al día siguiente. Al otro día fui a buscar a mi mamá, ella me comentó que mi hermana había salido con Rosalie, Bella y Nessie, Emmet, Jasper y Jake iban con ella, por esa razón cuando me desperté no vi a mi amigo

Calmadamente le conté a mi madre todo lo que había ocurrido ese día

- Edward, cariño, ahora entiendo tu cambio drástico, sabía que algo grave te había pasado en ese viaje, pero no quise presionarte, realmente esperaba este momento, en el que tú te sinceraras conmigo, sin embargo no creo conveniente que se lo digas a Alice y Emmet en este momento, sobre todo que tu hermana vino con su amiga, esto la afectaría, sin embargo debemos contratar a un investigador privado para que averigüe quien es tu misteriosa Sherezada - dijo con ternura mi madre, en verdad tenía razón, no era el momento adecuado, tanto Emmet como Alice habían venido a divertirse, no podía arruinarles el viaje, pero pronto tendría que ir a Forks a contarles toda la verdad, y a pesar de todo eso me aterraba, sin embargo mi mamá decía que ese miedo era infundado, por que los dos me querían y comprenderían lo que pasó.

Ese día comimos en familia, sin embargo vi que la relación de Jake y Nessie crecía, es más se hicieron novios, así que la comida fue para celebrar ese noviazgo. En la comida sólo podía contemplar a Bella, la amiga de Alice, realmente era una chica muy hermosa, pero también me di cuenta que era muy tímida y reservada.

- Veo que te impresionó mi prima – me dijo Jake – y creo que tú a ella

- Jake, realmente tu prima es muy hermosa, pero por ahora no puedo pensar en el amor, no hasta que encuentre a mi primer amor, que supongo será el amor de mi vida – le dije un poco meláncolico

- ¿la famosa Sherezada? – me preguntó y asentí con la cabeza

- me dirás que estoy loco, ni sé cómo se llamaba, pero me enamoré de ella, fue amor a primera vista

- Sin embargo me dijiste que le hiciste mucho daño – comentó

- Creo que es tiempo de contarte mi pasado, vamos al despacho – ambos no dirigimos ahí, cuando llegamos le conté a mi mejor amigo, lo que había pasado en ese viaje a Phoenix

- No puedo creer que haya gente con tan mala entraña – dijo furioso – como se atrevieron a drogarlos para que cometieras ese…

- ese acto tan vil – terminé la frase de mi amigo

- pero no fue tu culpa, y ¿ella? ¿Dónde está? – cuestionó mi amigo

- No lo sé, James me dijo que ella se fue ahí con su novio, pero sé que no es verdad, es decir que se haya ido con su novio, por qué yo fui el primero, tratamos de averiguar todo acerca de ella con los pocos datos que tenía pero todo fue inútil, sin embargo mi madre piensa contratar a un investigador privado para que la encuentre, es la única manera de que pueda pedirle perdón, sólo espero que ella haya podido superar lo que pasó, pero lo dudo, le hice mucho daño -

- Pude ser posible que le hayas hecho daño, pero no lo hiciste intencionalmente, estoy seguro que cuando le expliques ella te perdone y si aun se aman pueden continuar su noviazgo – me dijo tratando de animarme.

Al otro día despedimos a mi familia, pronto iría a verlos para contarles lo que me había pasado

**Fin del POV de Edward**

**POV de Bella **

Estábamos de nuevo de regreso a Forks, realmente ese viaje fue algo extraño, en especial de que mi primo Jake fuera el mejor amigo de Edward, el hermano de mi amiga Alice, aún recordaba lo extraño que fue todo

_**Flash Back **_

_Nos encontrábamos en la tienda departamental, Alice me había hecho probarme mil trajes, afortunadamente me dejó un momento con Rosalie, por lo que pude respirar un poco _

_- ¿Cansada? – me preguntó Rosalie _

_- Un poco, realmente Alice es incansable cuando se trata de compras – le dije _

_- Así es, además es demasiado obstinada, no dudes que querrá que te hagas novia de su hermano – me dijo bromeando, pero ambas sabíamos que era verdad, sin embargo me preguntaba ¿cómo sería el hermano de Alice? En ese momento entró Alice con una chica _

_- Bella, te presentó a mi prima Nessie, vino con mi hermano, desgraciadamente esa Tanya se lo llevó – dijo está última frase un tanto enojada _

_- Alice, no te enojes, Tanya se portó muy amable conmigo y con Edward – respondió Nessie _

_- Claro por qué le conviene quedar bien con él – expresó sarcásticamente _

_- Alice, sabes que a pesar de todo lo que haga Tanya, Edward nunca le hará caso – comentó Rosalie por lo que Alice sonrió satisfecha _

_Afortunadamente me probé un vestido que le gustó a todas, al igual que a mí, después de realizar las compras fuimos a comer, ahí estaba esperándonos Jake junto con Jasper y Emmet, lo que me alegró pues mi primo no estuvo aburriéndose al estar esperando, sin embargo me sorprendió la amabilidad en que se trataban Nessie y Jake _

_- Se me hace que al menos se va dar un romance – me dijo en secreto Alice, yo sólo pude sonreír, _

_Después hicimos algunas compras más y nos fuimos, llevamos a Jake a la escuela en la cual Alice preguntó si se encontraba su hermano, al decirle que no había llegado nos fuimos a su casa _

_- No puede ser – dijo Alice un poco molesta al estar llegando_

_- ¿Qué pasa Alice? – preguntó Jasper _

_- Mira es Edward, no lo alcanzamos – dijo con tono triste – y pensaba presentárselo a Bella _

_- Puedes presentárselo en el baile – le dijo Emmet _

_- Ni modos, pero es que esperaba que se conocieran antes del baile – comentó _

_Al entrar a la casa de los Cullen, Alice me arrastró al dormitorio, donde empezó arreglar mi cabello_

_- Tienes que impresionar a mi hermano _

_- Alice ¿Por qué tu interés de que tu hermano se fije en mí? – pregunté _

_- Bella, no sé porqué pero estoy segura que él sufrió una decepción amorosa, estoy segura que si se vuelve a enamorar él volverá a ser el mismo que era antes de ese viaje – me respondió con un tono melancólico _

_- Alice en el corazón no se manda – le dije además…_

_- Tú también sufriste una decepción amorosa, pero no todos los hombres te traicionan, sólo tienes que encontrar al hombre adecuado y estoy segura que ese es mi hermano, además tengo el presentimiento de que Edward y tú se van a enamorar, Bella, tú serás parte de mi familia, eso te lo puedo jurar – antes de que pudiera decir algo Rosalie habló_

_- No digas nada Bella, Alice nunca se equivoca en sus premoniciones, eso te lo puedo jurar, la conozco de toda la vida – esto último de dejó algo preocupada ¿qué pensarían mis amigas si supieran que tuve relaciones con un hombre que acababa de conocer? Claro que no fue lo que yo hubiese querido, pero cómo hablar de ello, supongo que algún día tendré que hacerlo, pero aún no reunía la fuerza para contar lo que me había pasado, además el Zorro, tal como lo había dicho Alice él había dejado una profunda huella en mi corazón y a pesar de todo no podía olvidarlo, ¿volvería a verlo algún día? Una parte de mi ser decía que sí que quería que me explicara los motivos que tuvo para hacer lo que hizo, otra porque no estaba segura de odiarlo, pero otra parte de mi tenía mucho miedo de verlo, en fin eran tantos sentimientos encontrados que en ese momento no sabría qué hacer si lo tuviera enfrente de mí, pero cómo reconocerlo, él había tenido una máscara todo el tiempo, sólo recuerdo sus enigmáticos ojos verde, su voz aterciopelada pero esta última sólo era como un susurro en mis pensamientos._

_No sé cuánto tiempo tardaron en el arreglo tanto el mío como el de ellas, al fin llegó el momento de irnos al baile, al entrar me quedé anonadada, parecía que nos habíamos transportado a un época de reyes y princesas de lo majestuoso y elegante que se encontraba el salón de baile, nos dirigimos a la mesa de la familia Cullen donde también se encontraba la familia Hale, ahí vi a mi primo Jake_

_- Bella, ¡qué hermosa te ves! Pareces una princesa – me dijo amablemente _

_- gracias Jake, ¿te vas a sentar en la mesa de los Cullen? – le pregunté _

_- Así es, Edward pidió los lugares, supongo que te darás cuenta más adelante, pero en esta escuela algunos becados no tienen muchos privilegios, de hecho en ocasiones nos hacen la vida imposible, realmente no sé si habría soportado estar aquí si no fuera por el apoyo de mi amigo, en ocasiones se ha enfrentado al clan de los antibecarios – me empezó a contar lo que había pasado en el tiempo que se había separado de nosotros _

_Al poco rato llegó Nessie y mi primo sólo tuvo ojos para ella, por lo que me disculpe y salí al balcón, al ver la luna recordé el momento en que vi la luna con mi zorro y los tristes recuerdos volvieron a mi mente, de hecho nunca se apartaban de mi, de pronto me sentí observada y giré mi mirada hacia la persona que me estaba observando, aunque de lejos pude ver a un hombre demasiado enigmático, sin saber porqué me estremecí como cuando conocí al zorro, por lo que decidí entrar al salón de baile, me incomodaba sentirme observada, sin embargo era una mirada cálida a diferencia de cómo me miraba Mike, de verdad que sentía mucho miedo, afortunadamente Alice y Rosalie me ayudaban a mantenerlo alejado de mi, al igual que sus novios y Ben, el novio de Ángela._

_Al sentarme, Alice me agarró del brazo mientras me decía – Bella, ese es mi hermano Edward, verdad que es guapísimo – entonces me sorprendí, el mismo joven que me había estado observando era el hermano de mi amiga, de pronto sentí que me sonrojaba toda, su hermano era realmente impactante, al acercarse pude darme cuenta de sus ojos verdes, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a nosotras, le salió al paso una chica, la cual se lo llevó a la pista de baile, lo cual eso me enojó sin saber el motivo _

_- esa Tanya – expresó Alice – aunque me extraña que Edward haya accedido a bailar con ella _

_- Alice, conoces a nuestro hermano, de seguro no pudo decirle que no, recuerda que ella lo ayudó para ir a buscar a Nessie que estaba en apuros – comentó Emmet _

_- Sabes que Edward es demasiado caballeroso, no le haría una grosería a Tanya, además es preferible que se haya ido a bailar con ella que la trajera aquí, a nuestra mesa – expresó Rosalie_

_- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, hermana, Tanya en ocasiones es "especial" – dijo Jasper _

_- Lo que pasa es que está obsesionada con Edward – señaló Nessie_

_- Pero en ocasiones es un poco fastidiosa con mi pobre amigo, no lo quiere dejar ni a sol ni a sombra – expuso Jake _

_- Bella, creo que le gustaste a mi hermano, no ha dejado de ver para acá – expresó Alice felizmente _

_- Puede ser que no quite los ojos de aquí, por su familia y no por mí – le dije tímidamente a mi amiga _

_En ese momento vi que Edward se acercaba y mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, afortunadamente nadie se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado sonrojada, supongo que porque desde que llegamos al baile he estado así_

_- Edward ella es mi gran amiga Bella, Bella, él es Edward – nos presentó Alice, al darle mi mano para saludarlo me la tomó como un caballero y la beso, por lo que me volví a sonrojar por completo y apenas le pude contestar – igualmente _

_Después se pusieron a platicar, no quería participar porque entonces podría dar a notar lo nerviosa que estaba, afortunadamente llegó la ceremonia de premiación de los ganadores de la beca, Jake me había comentado que esa beca era muy difícil que se la ganara un becado, hasta ahora no existía ninguno que se le haya ganado, por lo que todos nos sorprendimos cuando nombraron a mi primo como ganador de una de ellas, también se lo ganó Edward por lo que abracé a mi primo para felicitarlo, al hacerlo me dirigí a Edward para felicitarlo, lo que me agradeció con una hermosa sonrisa que me hizo estremecer, esa sensación sólo la había experimentado con el zorro._

_Después de cenar me dirigí al baño, al regresar fui abordada por un tipo de lo más desagradable, no niego que era apuesto, pero también era demasiado pedante y petulante _

_- Hola linda – me saludo con aire de superioridad _

_- Disculpe, pero no lo conozco – le contesté _

_- Soy Gastón Vinstri, además quiero que bailes conmigo – me ordenó _

_- lo siento, pero como le dije no lo conozco y no deseo bailar, si me da permiso – dije de tratar tranquila, pero este hombre me estaba dando miedo _

_- Te dije que vas a bailar conmigo – me dijo mientras sujetaba mi brazo con tanta fuerza que me estaba lastimando _

_- Por favor déjeme – le dije, realmente tenía miedo _

_- No, tú bailaras conmigo – y trató de conducirme a la pista cuando alguien se interpuso _

_- ya te dijo la señorita que no quieres y que la sueltes – sentí un gran alivio al ver que era Edward, sin embargo pude notar la rivalidad entre ambos al mismo tiempo que Gastón me soltaba y sin perder el tiempo Edward tomó mi mano mientras decía – además ella es mi pareja, te lo digo por si no lo sabía, así que con tu permiso que vamos a bailar – me condujo a la pista, sin saber porqué le seguí, aunque realmente no me gustaba bailar con tanto público, una vez en la pista le di las gracias _

_- gracias por ayudarme, estaba algo asustada – al verlo, sólo me perdí en sus maravillosos ojos verdes, además él me inspiraba confianza_

_- No tienes que agradecerme Bella, realmente ese tipo siempre me causa problemas y no iba permitir que molestara a una de las mejores amigas de Alice – al decirlo no sé porqué me sentí triste, es decir sólo era la amiga de su hermana, por lo que le sonreí, al poco rato me pidió que fuéramos a la mesa y acepté _

_El resto del baile transcurrió sin novedad, al otro día nos fuimos a desayunar, Esme dijo que iba hacerlo con Edward, a la hora del almuerzo nos volvimos a reunir todos, realmente Edward me tenía fascinada, pero no quería hacerme ilusiones, es decir no quería que me pasara lo mismo que con el zorro, hubo un momento en que Edward y mi primo se vieron muy misteriosos y desaparecieron por un buen momento, cuando vi de nuevo a mi primo parecía molesto _

_- ¿Qué te pasa Jake? ¿Estás molesto? _

_- Es algo difícil de explicar, es decir Edward me acaba de contar algo que le ocurrió hace mucho tiempo y me indigna de pensar que haya gente que disfrute haciendo daño a los demás _

_-Te entiendo primo – le respondí mientras recordaba a Victoria y todo el daño que provocó_

_**Fin del Flash Back **_

Poco después estábamos llegando a Forks donde mi padre me estaba esperando

**Fin del POV de Bella**

Los días pasaban, Edward se preparaba para decirles a sus hermanos lo que había pasado hace mucho tiempo, por lo que después de que terminaron las clases, Edward viajo a Forks, había llegado el momento, sin embargo por cosas del destino ellos no se encontraban y faltaban poco días para que él partiera a estudiar a Europa junto con Jake, que ya era novio de Nessie

Por su parte Bella había podido entrar a la Universidad en Seattle, iba a estudiar Administración de Empresas, ella se encontraba viendo todos los tramites junto con su amiga Ángela y su novio Ben

Sin embargo a pesar de que se habían conocido con sus verdaderos nombres, ello no se reconocieron como Sherezada y Zorro

Pasaron cuatro años para que nuevamente pudieran encontrarse

Continuará

* * *

Nuevamente aquí estoy con esta historia, sé que me tardo mucho en continuarla, me realmente no sé si les agrade esta historia, espero que sí, bueno apenas me inspiré nuevamente volveré actualizar, gracias por el apoyo que me brindan a traves de los comentarios que realizan,

besos a todas

Cherrie

22 de abril de 2011


	6. El reencuentro

**Recuperando el corazón**

_Nota Aclaratoria. Los personajes de Twiligth pertenecen a la autora Stephanie Meyer_

_Summary Los sueños de Bella se esfumaron cuando su "mejor Amiga" motivada por la envidia de que todos admiraban más a Bella que a ella, le tiende una trampa donde con engaños hace que ella pierda su inocencia, después de este terrible acto ella huye a Forks con su padre, pidiendo siempre que hubiera justicia para lo que le hicieron. Al paso de los años ella se encuentra con Edward, un joven que también tiene un terrible secreto en su pasado, algo que lo atormenta día con día y no lo deja ser feliz. Ambos se enamoran sin embargo tienen que sobreponerse a los obstáculos que el mismo pasado les impone, un pasado lleno de intrigas, de maldad y de odio. ¿Podrá su amor hacer que puedan perdonarse mutuamente? ¿Recuperaran el corazón que perdieron en sus días de adolescencia?_

* * *

**_Capitulo 5. El reencuentro_**

En casa de los Cullen todo era algarabía, después de cuatro años Edward por fin regresaba a vivir con ellos, había estudiado en el extranjero junto con su amigo Jake, quien también era novio de su prima Nessie.

Nessie había estado estudiando con ellos como parte del programa de movilidad que ofrecía su escuela, sólo fue por un período corto, pero fue justamente en ese tiempo donde tanto ella con Jake se dieron cuenta de los sentimientos que tenían y se hicieron novios, los padres de ella estaban felices porque Jake les parecía un joven honesto que quería a su hija y que el dinero no le importaba, siempre habían tenido miedo de que alguien se acercara a ella por interés, es cierto que Nessie era realmente hermosa, pero muchos pretendientes que ella había tenido siempre estaban pensando en cuanto heredaría ella, afortunadamente nunca se había enamorado hasta que conoció a Jake, cuando estaban juntos hablaban de sus sueños y por supuesto él le había dicho a ella que no quería vivir del dinero de los padres de ella, que trabajaría para ofrecerle un hogar tal vez no con lujos pero si con todo el amor que ambos se merecen.

Con el tiempo los negocios de Carlisle habían ido en aumento, por lo que el regreso de su hijo caía como anillo al dedo, debido que estaban por abrir una nueva sucursal en Seattle, por lo que se estaba seleccionando el personal, entre ellos se encontraba Bella Swan y Mike Newton. Bella a pesar de que le habían dicho que no era necesario presentar examen de selección para el puesto, ella lo había realizado, quería mucho a la familia Cullen y no quería causarles problemas con respecto al puesto que ella ocuparía, por su buen desempeño estaba considerada entre la alta dirección, Mike por su parte había entrado en otra sucursal por influencias de amigos de sus padres, al igual que ello que eran socios minoritario, al enterarse de que abrirían la sucursal en Seattle pidió su cambio y por ser hijo de accionistas podría aspirar a un puesto directivo, sin embargo su meta era conquistar a la Bella, más que nada porque había sido una de las chicas que no había caído bajo sus encantos a pesar de estar comprometido con Jessica Stanley, su novia de toda la vida.

Bella se había graduado con honores, después de haber conseguido por sus propios méritos la Dirección de Relaciones Públicas de las empresas Cullen, había ido a pasar un fin de semana con su padre, Charlie estaba feliz de tener a su hija cerca

**_Pov de Bella_**

Me encontraba en casa de Charlie, era el fin de semana que tenía libre, el lunes empezaba con mi trabajo de Relaciones Públicas en la empresa de los Cullen, aunque tenía un poco de miedo, Alice me había dicho que había sido la mejor para el puesto, lo único malo es que dentro de los directivos iba a estar Mike, todavía no sabía cual iba a ser su cargo, pero desde que me vio en la entrevista no me dejó ni a sol ni a sombra, en realidad no me agrada como me ve, me recuerda como me veía mi padrastro Phil. Me encontraba acomodando mi ropa, cuando entro Charlie

- Me da gusto que estés aquí este fin de semana, Jake llega de Europa – me dijo animado

- Esa es una agradable noticia hace mucho tiempo que no veo a mi primo, en realidad quiero saludarlo – le respondí y en realidad quería a mi primo, el saber que ahora estaba a punto de casarse me alegraba por él

- tu tío Billy dará una fiesta, estarán los padres de su novia, supongo que ya sabes que son parientes de tu amiga Alice, también parece que su hermano Edward al fin se va a establecer cerca de aquí, trabajará en su empresa en Seatle

- supongo que será el director general – le dije a mi padre, en ese momento lo recordé, en especial lo que pasó en el baile

_**Flash** **back**_

_Después de cenar me dirigí al baño, al regresar fui abordada por un tipo de lo más desagradable, no niego que era apuesto, pero también era demasiado pedante y petulante _

_- Hola linda – me saludo con aire de superioridad _

_- Disculpe, pero no lo conozco – le contesté _

_- Soy Gastón Vinstri, además quiero que bailes conmigo – me ordenó _

_- lo siento, pero como le dije no lo conozco y no deseo bailar, si me da permiso – dije de tratar tranquila, pero este hombre me estaba dando miedo _

_- Te dije que vas a bailar conmigo – me dijo mientras sujetaba mi brazo con tanta fuerza que me estaba lastimando _

_- Por favor déjeme – le dije, realmente tenía miedo _

_- No, tú bailaras conmigo – y trató de conducirme a la pista cuando alguien se interpuso _

_- ya te dijo la señorita que no quiere y que la sueltes – sentí un gran alivio al ver que era Edward, sin embargo pude notar la rivalidad entre ambos al mismo tiempo que Gastón me soltaba y sin perder el tiempo Edward tomó mi mano mientras decía – además ella es mi pareja, te lo digo por si no lo sabía, así que con tu permiso que vamos a bailar – me condujo a la pista, sin saber porqué le seguí, aunque realmente no me gustaba bailar con tanto público, una vez en la pista le di las gracias _

_- gracias por ayudarme, estaba algo asustada – al verlo, sólo me perdí en sus maravillosos ojos verdes, además él me inspiraba confianza_

_- No tienes que agradecerme Bella, realmente ese tipo siempre me causa problemas y no iba permitir que molestara a una de las mejores amigas de Alice – al decirlo no sé porqué me sentí triste, es decir sólo era la amiga de su hermana, por lo que le sonreí, al poco rato me pidió que fuéramos a la mesa y acepté _

**_Fin del Flash Back _**

– me da gusto por Alice, siempre me habla de su hermano

- Aun recuerdo que llego muy decepcionada del viaje que hiciste a Chicago donde pensó en que tú y su hermano se harían novios, supongo que ahora que trabajaran juntos no perderá la esperanza de que su sueño se haga realidad, aunque también yo quisiera que algún día encontraras a esa persona que te pudiera hacer feliz – me dijo Charlie, con una débil sonrisa en sus labios, por supuesto evadí el tema diciéndole - papá, por favor no hablemos de ese tema – aún me dolía hablar del amor

- Bella, ha pasado tanto tiempo, debes rehacer tu vida, sé que lo que te pasó te ha marcado, pero debes darle una oportunidad a tu corazón, quiero verte casada y con hijos – me dijo mientras se acercaba para abrazarme

- Lo sé papá, pero… - me quede callada, a pesar de todo no podía dejar de amar al zorro, a pesar de todo mi corazón se resistía, sólo con Edward, el hermano de Alice, me había sentido tan protegida, pero recuerdo que había una mujer que estaba con él, por ella no había estado con nosotros la mayor parte del tiempo, seguramente ya estaría comprometido con ella, por que Alice me ha dejado de hablar de él, en todo este tiempo que nos hemos comunicado no me dice nada, los golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos y me dirigí para ver quien era en eso tocaron a la puerta, al abrir entró mi amiga Alice

- Bella, amiga, me da gusto que hayas llegado, te vengo a invitar a cenar esta noche en mi casa, tú también estás invitado Charlie, Edward llegó y le vamos a dar una cena de bienvenida, y mi mejor amiga tiene que estar ahí – nos dice – los espero a las 8.30 p.m. – pero antes de que le contestará se había ido

- Vamos a comer Bella, en la noche iremos a casa de tu amiga, porque de no hacerlo nos viene a buscar – me dijo mi padre, la comida y el resto de la tarde la pasamos muy tranquilos

**Fin de Pov de Bella**

**Pov de Edward**

Estaba llegando de Londres, al fin había terminado mis estudios, hasta pude hacer una especialidad, antes de regresar definitivamente a mi casa, el alejarme por completo de mi familia me sirvió en primer lugar para que Tanya dejara de buscarme, de hecho creo que mi hermana Alice tuvo algo que ver al decirle que estaba interesado en su amiga, por supuestos que se lo creyó porque cuando me lo preguntó no desmentí a mi hermana, también para saber lo que tenía que hacer al regresar, buscar a mi Sherezada, para ello acepté hacerme cargo de la oficina de Seattle sé que era la que más relación iba a tener con la de Phoenix, de esta manera podía saber quien era la hijastra de Phil. Tenía que cerrar ese capítulo en mi vida, sin hacerlo no podía seguir adelante, mi ilusión era formar una familia, si Sherezada me aceptaba, lo haría con ella, aunque lo que le dijo Alice a Tanya no era del todo mentira, su amiga Bella en realidad me había despertado un interés, al menos de cuidarla, sabía que ella iba a trabajar conmigo, lo que más admiré es que ella no permitió que se le diera el puesto por la amistad que tiene con la familia sino que supo ganárselo, además Jake me había hablado de ella, era un enigma, que le había pasado que nunca había querido tener un novio, de seguro alguien la había dañado tanto como yo había dañado a mi Sherezada, así que al menos si no podía pedirle perdón, trataría de que nadie le hiciera daño a la prima de mi amigo, a Bella, la voz de Jake me hizo ver que el avión estaba aterrizando, poco después estaba junto a mis Padres y mi hermano Emmet, Alice llegó un poco atrasada, por su mirada supe que estaba tramando algo

- Edward, espero que no estés cansado porque tenemos organizado una cena por tu llegada – me dijo mi hermana – también tienes que estar Jake, creo que Nessie no podrá estar, pero llegará mañana temprano para acompañarte a la Push

- No sé si pueda – contestó Jake

- Porque no le hablas a tu padre, estoy segura que no se opondrá – y mientras él se iba vi la sonrisa de Alice

- ¿Qué pasa Alice? – le dije

- Es que Billy le va a decir que se quede, le están preparando una fiesta sorpresa a la que estamos invitados, de hecho Nessie trae lo que falta, por esa razón llega mañana temprano, el hecho de que tengamos la cena es porque sabía que llegaría hoy y no mañana como habías comentado –

- Lo sé, siempre tienes ese don de ver el futuro - le dije, pero sabía que era verdad, Alice siempre sabía lo que iba a pasar, parecía que tenía un bola de cristal, al poco rato llegó Jake diciendo que se iba con nosotros, que su padre prefería que se quedara

Llegamos a la casa, por lo le enseñe a Jake la habitación que ocuparía esta noche, mañana lo acompañaría a la Push, de hecho todos iríamos, después me dirigí a la mi habitación para prepararme para la fiesta de esta noche, algo me decía que sería muy especial

**Fin del Pov de Edward**

La mansión Cullen lucía espectacular, la cena para la bienvenida de Edward era en el jardín, de los árboles colgaban diminutas series de luces que parecía que estaba iluminada por luciérnagas, al ver a los Swan, Alice salió a su encuentro

- Me alegro que hayas venido, al igual que tu Charlie – después los tres se dirigían a la mesa, en eso distinguen a Jake

- Bella, me da gusto verte, casi acabamos de llegar y Edward me pidió que me quedase, le avisé a mi padre y estuvo de acuerdo, al parecer me esperaba mañana, le –

En ese momento llegaron Carlisle y Esme junto con Edward

- Edward, me alegra que nuevamente estés aquí con nosotros, con tu familia, creo que ya conoces a mi amiga Bella –

- Por supuesto Alice, ¿cómo has estado Bella? – dijo dirigiéndose a ella, haciendo que Bella se sonrojara, en ese momento Edward recordó cuando Victoria le presentó a Sherezada

**_Flash Back_**

_Ya estaba avanzada la fiesta cuando Victoria los presenta _

_-Zorro, ella es Sherezada _

_- Sherezada, él es el Zorro_

**_Fin del flash Back _**

- Edward, ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Alice

- Sólo un simple recuerdo, ¿nos acompañas? – dijo dirigiéndose a Bella y ofreciéndole el brazo, ella lo aceptó y se fueron juntos hacia la mesa, ante la alegría de Alice y de todos los presentes

- y bien Bella, Alice me contó que trabajaras con nosotros en la fábrica de Seatle, supongo que has estado ahí, así que me serás de gran ayuda – dijo Edward

- Apenas hace unos días firmé el contrato, las oficinas nos las deben entregar este lunes, así que empezaremos de cero – contestó ella

- Supongo que conoces a Mike Newton, estará como encargado de las oficinas del personal, sin embargo de acuerdo a los informes de las entrevistas y los resultados de su evaluación no me parecieron adecuados para darle un puesto directivo, pero su padre y algunos de los amigos de él han estado presionando para que le demos un puesto directivo, perdón nuevamente me enfoco en el trabajo, creo que ya tendremos tiempo para hablar de ello – comentó Edward, por lo que Bella asintió con la cabeza, al llegar a la mesa, le aparta caballerosamente la silla para ayudarla a sentarse, estaban en la cena cuando llegó Nessie acompañada de sus padres,

- Disculpen la tardanza – dijeron los papás de Nessie, después de dar las explicaciones y saludar a Jake se sentaron, por supuesto no comentaron de que habían estado en la Push, pero al llegar a la casa donde se alojaban en Forks, Tanya había llegado, quería saber cuando llegaba Jake, porque sabía que viajarían junto con Edward, afortunadamente le dijeron que lo esperaban al otro día, hasta que se fue Tanya, se empezaron a preparar para asistir a la fiesta, por supuesto que fue una sorpresa para Jake, porque no esperaba a encontrarse con su novia ahí, en la cena anunciaron que pronto darían la fiesta de compromiso entre Nessie y él, tenían pensado poner una fundación para apoya a jóvenes como Jake a poder realizar sus estudios, él y Nessie estarían a cargo de ella, esa noticia le hizo feliz a Bella, porque ahora estaría más cerca de su primo.

- Jake me da gusto que te vayas a quedar en Forks – dijo Bella felicitándole

- Igual yo, aunque no me lo esperaba, Nessie me comentó algo de realizar la fundación y me pareció una idea excelente, pero ahora que sé que podré ayudar a varios jóvenes de la Push a alcanzar una meta – expresó muy contento – pero te voy a decir un secreto, le he pedido a Nessie que se case conmigo y ha aceptado, aunque queríamos que fuera una sorpresa sus padres nos escucharon ya están planeando la fiesta de compromiso, mañana nos acompañaran para hablar con Billy, aunque sé que él está encantando con mi novia, a pesar que no sea de la tribu, ella se ha ganado el cariño y el respeto de todos los de ahí

- Me alegro mucho por ti primo, y ¿para cuando es la boda? –

- Espero que en seis meses, mientras nos establecemos y ¿tú Bella? ¿Cuándo me darás la noticia de que estás enamorada? – preguntó Jake, sin embargo ella se quedó callada – sé que te parecerá extraño pero comparto la misma opinión de Alice, serías la pareja perfecta de mi amigo Edward, son tan parecidos, él es una buena persona, aunque ha pasado por muchas adversidades sigue adelante, espero que cuando se conozcan mejor nazca el amor entre ustedes, ambos se merecen ser felices – expresó Jake

- Sé que a todos les gustaría verme feliz con alguien, pero por ahora me ha sido imposible olvidar el pasado – se quedó callada al menos no quería decírselo a su primo, no ahora, pero sabía que algún día tenía que hacerlo

- Es lo mismo que piensa Edward, tal parece que a ambos están atados a un pasado, espero que lo puedan superar, para que ambos puedan ser felices en realidad se lo merecen –

- Soy feliz primo, te lo puedo asegurar –

- Edward también me dice lo mismo, Bella, te quiero pedir que seas su amiga, él necesita de tanto de una amiga como tú – ella sólo se limitó a sonreír, ahora que se habían vuelto a encontrar, algo había cambiado en ella, no sabía porque se sentía tan atraída hacia el hermano de su amiga

Por su parte Edward se encontraba hablando con Nessie

- Así que te casas en seis meses, me da gusto por ti prima –

- Gracias Edward, pero no sé porque hoy te veo diferente – comentó la chica

- En eso tienes razón, hoy me siento diferente, estoy feliz de estar con mi familia, sobre todo ahora estaré más cerca de ellos

**Pov de Edward**

Estaba platicando con mi prima, ella tenía razón me sentía diferente, realmente el ver a Bella, la amiga de Alice me daba mucha felicidad, se había convertido en una maravillosa mujer, tan bella, tan enigmática, me recordaba tanto a mi Sherezada, pero no podía ser ella, pero algo muy dentro de mi ser lo deseaba con toda el alma, pero que cosas estaba pensando, Sherezada y Bella la misma persona, imposible, su padre hubiese encerrado a la cárcel a los que le habían hecho daño, en eso veo que Jake se acerca acompañado de Bella, de pronto mi corazón se aceleró, aunque traté de mantenerlo calmado

- muchas felicidades Jake, Nessie ya me dio la noticia – le dije felicitándolo

- Gracias Edward – lo felicité abrazándolo, lo que aprovechó para decirme – Edward, te encomiendo a Bella, por favor protégela – lo haré, te lo prometo

Al poco tiempo la cena estaba terminando, por lo que acompañé a Bella y Charlie hasta su carro

- Gracias por venir, Bella, Charlie, fue un placer – dije

- El placer fue nuestro Edward, tu familia es muy agradable, me da gusto el conocerte Alice siempre habla mucho de ti –

- Lo supongo – le contesté, sabía muy bien por qué mi hermana hablaba tanto de mí - espero poderlos ver mañana en la fiesta de Jake

- entonces ¿lo sabes? – preguntó Charlie

- Me lo comentó Alice, que es una sorpresa para él –

- Así es, entonces nos vemos ahí – me quedé hasta que el auto se perdió en la lejanía por un momento me quedó una sensación de soledad, tal como la tuve ese día que me desperté y no vi a mi Sherezada junto a mi

- Veo que Bella te impresionó más de lo que me esperaba – me dijo mi hermana Alice, iba a contestarle, pero ella no me dejó – no me contestes pero lo veo en tu mirada – me dio un beso y entró a la casa poco después entré a mi casa, al llegar a mi cama me dormí profundamente

**Fin del Pov de Edward**

**Pov de Bella**

Acababa de terminar la velada y estaba de regreso con mi padre, el camino era en silencio, me había dado mucho gusto saber que mi primo y Nessie se casaban

- Es muy agradable el hermano de Alice – empezó a comentar mi padre

- Si, muy agradable – dije, sin embargo sin saber por qué me sonrojé

- Bella, ¿te agradó el hermano de Alice? – cuestionó mi padre, aunque sabía hacía donde se dirigía la pregunta cuando el comentó – nada me daría más gusto saber que tienes a alguien junto ahora que te vas a Seattle, no quiero que te pase nada

- Charlie, Edward es el hermano de Alice y será mi jefe, en realidad es muy agradable, pero…

- Por alguien se empieza, pude notar que tú le gustaste a él – al decir eso miré sorprendida a mi padre

- ¿Por qué te sorprendes? Eres muy bonita, a cualquiera le puedes gustar – iba a contestar pero en ese momento llegamos a la casa – piénsalo Bella, me gustaría que ahí estuvieras protegida, ya sé que no eres una niña, pero no quiero que te pase lo de hace años – su voz era preocupada, en realidad desde lo que pasó con el zorro y me vine a vivir con él, no había vuelto a estar sola, no es que lo estuviera cuando estaba con mi madre, pero ella sólo vivía para Phil, el recordarlo me hizo estremecerme, no sabíamos nada de él desde que Renee se enojó cuando le dijimos lo de su esposo, es más había dicho que yo era una cualquiera, y que lo me sucedió bien me lo tenía merecido por andar coqueteando, me dolió mucho que no me creyera, sabía que algún día tenía que enfrentarme a mi pasado pero tenía miedo, mucho miedo

Era temprano cuando me levanté, a pesar de haber dormido poco, no me sentía cansada, bajé a desayunar, Charlie es encontraba aún dormido así que preparé el desayuno para ambos, al poco tiempo bajó y desayunamos juntos mientras comentábamos lo ocurrido ayer, cuando sonó el teléfono, era Alice pidiéndole a Charlie que nos fuéramos con Edward, porqué él no conocía muy bien estos lugares, mi padre aceptó en una hora nos pasaría a buscar así que al terminar de desayunar subí para arreglarme, tan puntual como lo eran todos los Cullen a la hora ya estaba Alice y Edward en la puerta esperándonos, cuando bajé casi me quedé sin aliento, estaba vestido de manera informal, pero se veía extremadamente guapo, me tuve que agarrar del barandal de la escalera para no caerme, afortunadamente la única que se dio cuenta fue Alice y lo noté por la sonrisa que puso en su rostro.

Tiempo después íbamos rumbo a la Push, yo iba en la parte de atrás, Charlie venía platicando con Edward, o mejor dicho venía interrogándolo, tal pareciera que estaba verificando si era el candidato ideal para mí, de vez en cuando mi mirada y la Edward se cruzaban por el retrovisor y él sonreía, lo que hacía que me ruborizara más al llegar a la Push me ayudó a bajar del auto, un pequeño escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Sin embargo en ese momento llegaban Jake y Nessie y el encanto se rompió

**Fin del Pov de Bella**

Bella y Edward llegaron a la Push junto con Charlie, Jake y Nessie salieron a recibirlos, él estaba muy contento, fue una sorpresa para él la fiesta que le habían preparado por todos los que lo querían.

- Bella, Edward, me da gusto que hayan llegado, los estábamos esperando, la fiesta no podía empezar sin ustedes – dijo Jake, todos se dirigieron a un pequeño parque donde se encontraba toda la gente celebrando, era la primera vez que uno de sus miembros regresaba con estudios en el extranjero, además de haberse titulado con honores, pero la noticia de que se había creado la fundación para que todos tuvieran la misma oportunidad les había alegrado bastante.

Bella estaba sola, por lo que Edward se acercó para platicar con ella

- Hola Bella –ella se sobresaltó un poco – tranquila sólo quería platicar contigo, veo que no estás en la celebración como todos

- Así es Edward, pero es que no estoy acostumbrada a las celebraciones, vine porque se trataba de mi primo – dijo con voz tímida, lo a Edward le cautivó, cada vez la encontraba más fascinante, eso lo alegraba en parte, porque desde lo que pasó con Sherezada, ninguna mujer le había hecho sentir lo que sentía con Bella

- Te entiendo, me pasa lo mismo, dime ¿Cuándo viajas a Seattle? Si no es molestia podemos hacerlo juntos

- Pensaba hacerlo mañana temprano, me parece bien, de esa manera Charlie no se preocuparía tanto por mí, ya te hizo el interrogatorio preliminar – dijo ella tratando de sonreír

- Por un momento pensé que estaba en la sala de interrogatorios de la policía – siguió bromeando – ambos siguieron hablando de cosas sin importancia, al enterarse Charlie de que viajarían juntos se tranquilizó, en parte porque en el poco tiempo que lo pudo tratar se dio cuenta de que era un joven confiable, además su hija no estaría sola, eso era lo que más le preocupaba, sobre todo sabiendo que Mike estaba cerca, había algo que no le gustaba de él y tal vez no estaba del todo equivocado

* * *

Bueno despues de mucho tiempo y en verdad fue mucho tiempo retomo alguna de mis historias, esta es la segunda que actualizó despues de más de un año de no hacerlo, uno de los motivos fue el excesivo trabajo y otro es que se me fue la inspiracion de tal manera que se me quitaron las ganas de escribir, pero en fin, lo importante es no dejarlas sin tener noticias mias y de mis historias, les pido paciencia con todas mis historias las ire terminando poco a poco,

gracias por todo su apoyo

Cherrie SA

3 de julio 2012


End file.
